Tarde, pero te arrepentiste
by kira.renge
Summary: ¿Que haces cuando amas pero no eres correspondido? ¿Que haces cuando eres solo el objeto sexual y ella la que recibe las flores? ¿Que haces cuando te das cuenta de que jamas los podras odiar? Lucy lo sabia, pero no tenia las respuesas -Adios- fue lo ultimo que dijo y el tren partio/ -No tengo perdon-sollozo el pelirrosa en el cuarto. MAL SUMMARY XD NaLu 100%
1. Cuando me sane tal vez…

**Desclaimer: **Fairy Tail pertenece a Hiro Mashima-sama. Pero si fuera mío el Nalu, Gale, Jerza y Gruvia no serían más que solo una insinuación seria 100% reales y colocaría en cada capítulo momentos XD.

* * *

**Capítulo 1: Cuando me sane tal vez…**

Le temblaban las manos, por sus mejillas las lágrimas rodaban hasta caer en el frio suelo del cuarto de baño. No lo podía creer, no podía estar pasando aquello. Negó tratando de quitar aquello de su mente, no podría negarlo por mucho tiempo… solo paso lo que tenía que pasar.

**-E-estoy… embarazada**-murmuro incrédula pero con una ligera sonrisa

No podía decir que no sabía cómo había pasado, lo malo era lo que haría desde ahora en adelante. No tendría el apoyo del padre de eso estaba más que segura y tal vez la odien por ello. El padre, suspiro, tenía que tomar una gran decisión desde ahora. Apretó con fuerza aquel dispositivo con marcas rojas que le daban a entender su nuevo estado, miro su cuarto y saco unas maletas guardando todo lo que encontraba a su paso, una vez terminado se sentó en su cama mirando lo vacío que estaba ahora su departamento. Camino hacia el escritorio y escribió unas cuantas cartas.

**-Natsu…-**

Susurro ese nombre con melancolía, si, el famosísimo mago de fuego de Fairy Tail era el padre de aquella criatura que crecía en el vientre de la maga estelar, lo que realmente era malo, no, terrible era que el mago de fuego estaba de novio con la menor de los Strauss y en dos meses estos dos se casarian. Los ojos de la rubia se llenaron de lágrimas, no quería eso, ella jamás había pedido ser la otra, Natsu… fue el quien la obligo a serlo, no le dejo opción, se aprovechó de que ella lo amaba… durante un año duro su relación secreta y hoy le daría fin.

**-Sí solo no hubiese ocurrido-**

* * *

**FLASH BACK**

* * *

Empezo hace un año, luego de los juegos mágico. Todos celebraban, habían ganado los GMG y protegido el futuro. Pero esa no era la verdadera razón de aquella celebración, si no que Natsu y Lisanna se había puesto de novios, en un principio la noticia sorprendió a todos, pues, siempre pensaron que el mago de fuego sentía algo por el hada estelar. Lucy solo sonrió a todos para darles a entender que estaba bien, pero no lo estaba, su corazón había sido destruido en menos de un segundo, suspiro, se paró del banquillo ya no soportaba más ver como Salamander y la maga del animal soul se devoraban a besos. Lucy miro a los otros DS que la observaban inquietos, mas solo ella les hiso un gesto con la mano despidiéndose.

Luego de una silenciosa caminata llego a su apartamento y se metió al baño, lloro un poco y luego salió. Miro el perchero del baño y frunció el ceño al ver que había olvidado traer ropa-como siempre- al baño, envolvió su voluptuoso cuerpo con una toalla que le cubría lo necesario. Al salir del baño se topó con unos ojos que la miraban.

**-¡N-Natsu!-**chillo dando un saltito**-¿q-que haces aquí?-**

Él no le respondió, solo la miraba detenidamente. Se sentía desnuda bajo aquella mirada olivo. El pelirrosa se levantó de la cama y se acercó a ella amenazante, por instinto ella retrocedió, pero choco con la muralla. De la nada Natsu atrapo sus muñecas con fuerza y de otro rápido movimiento tomo ambas con una sola mano poniéndolas sobre la cabeza de ella.

**-¡¿Q-que haces?!-**grito sonrojada para luego sentir un desagradable olor-**E-Estas borracho, muy borracho-**

En efecto el asesino de dragones estaba borracho. El pelirrosa deslizo sus dedos desde la mejilla hasta el nudo de la toalla de la rubia, la desato, al ver esto Lucy trato de zafarse pero Natsu se lo impidió lanzándola sin consideración alguna a la cama posicionándose encima de ella. La Heartfilia tembló era la primera vez que Natsu se comportaba así con ella, tenía miedo, la miraba como si fuera a devorarla sin consideración alguna.

-**Hueles a vainilla… con un toque a frutilla**-dijo con voz ronca

-**N-Natsu si esto es una broma, no es gracioso**-lo miro con temor y molestia

**-¿broma?-**lamio el cuello de la maga hasta su oreja mordiéndola-**Yo no creo que sea una broma, Lucy-**

**-Nat…-**pero fue callada por un beso

Abrió enormemente sus ojos era la primera vez que la besaban, pero no era tierno, fue agresivo y despiadado sin el mínimo toque de dulzura. Cuando sintió las mano de Natsu lejos de las suyas trato de alejarlo pero recibió un gruñido a cambio. El Dragon slayer se quitó su amada bufanda y con fuerza le amarro las manos a la maga, la miro para luego apretar sin compasión el pecho de esta haciéndola gritar de dolor y placer.

**-Eres una pervertida, Luce-**susurro en su oído-**desde lo sucedido con el dragón veo que lo eres-**

**-p-Para…-**suplico a punto de llorar-**t-Tú tienes Hmn a-a L-Lisanna-**

Por un minuto el chico se detuvo más volvió a tocarla, lamiendo su cuerpo, mordiendo sus pezones… introduciendo sus dedos de manera un tanto dolorosa para la chica. Lo miro, no era el Natsu que conocía por alguna razón parecía molesto con ella y no sabía porque lo estaba. Se mordió el labio intentando controlar los gemidos que salían de su boca.

-**Lisanna es mi novia**-le contesto por fin-**pero no me molestaría tener a Lucy de esta manera, me excita-**

Las palabras dichas por el mago le dolieron, fue como una daga clavada en lo más profundo de su corazón, fue cruel con ella, la estaba tratando como una más… como una puta. No sabía que fue lo que le hiso para que le hiciera esto, él estaba molesto pero ¿Por qué? Ella jamás había hecho algo para ocasionar aquello, solo porque él estuviera borracho y caliente no era razón para tratarla así. Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos cuando el arremetió dentro de ella de una sola estocada sin piedad, haciéndola chillar de dolor y llorar. La miro algo sorprendido, parecía que algo no andaba bien, pero luego sonrió con lujuria.

**-Así que virgen, yo…-**murmuro tan bajo lo último que ella no pudo oírlo**-mejor así-**

**-M-Me d-duele-**movió sus manos sintiendo el amarre cada vez más fuerte**-N-Natsu m-me lasti-timas-**

**-Solo por ahora-**se movió un poco-**luego gritas mi nombre-**

**-N-Natsu sal…. Y-yo...-**lo miro a los ojos-**Si sigues, t… te odiare-**

La miro un segundo y chasqueo la lengua-**me importa muy poco**-la embistió-**aun si me detengo ahora ya me odiaras-**

**-Nat… Ahh d-duele m-mucho**-se quejó sollozando

Lamio las lágrimas-**No llores, maldita sea, solo dedicarte a disfrutar**-Le gruño cerca de su oreja-**que no pienso parar aunque sigas llorando-**

Las estocadas fueron lentas y profundas en un principio luego se hicieron salvajes, bruscas y rápidas, Lucy suplicaba entre llantos y gemidos que se detuviera, pero él no pretendía hacerlo… la amistad que tenían se quebró aquella vez… Natsu cruzo la línea. La primera vez que él se vino-dentro de ella- fue abrumador y a la vez aliviador, pues, ella había pensado que se detendría más se equivocó cuando sintió como el miembro se erguía y parecía más duro que antes, se dejó llevar… no podía hacer otra cosa. Se sentía como un juguete, el arremetía sin cuidado alguno contra ella, la estaba violando de eso no quedaba duda alguna, pero aun así ella todavía lo amaba. Y por fin Acabo. Jadeante cayo encima de la rubia con una gran sonrisa, lamio el cuello de la maga, la miro a la cara apoyándose con sus brazos para no aplastarla. La imagen lo hiso sentir horrible, pero aun así ya no podía redimirse, lo había hecho.

**-Lucy que te quede claro que desde ahora cada vez que quiera serás mía**-quito el cabello de su rostro húmedo por el sudor y las lagrimas

**-¿P-Por qué?-**le pregunto con dolor y sin mirarlo a los ojos

**-Porque me perteneces-**gruño posesivo-**Solo yo puedo tenerte así-**

Quito la bufanda de las manos de la chica y se metió al baño, Lucy se irguió quejándose de dolor, miro las sabanas manchas con pequeñas gotas rojas.

**-N-No fue como soñé-**murmuro nuevamente llorando

Siempre pensó que su primera vez seria linda y hermosa, pero fue dolorosa y triste. Miro sus muñecas rojas aunque una tenía una extraña marca más roja, apretó las sabanas y lloro. Sin saber que desde la puerta Natsu la oía apoyando su cabeza hacia atrás con los ojos cerrados.

**-Era la única forma**-dijo para sí mismo-**Luce…-**

* * *

**FIN DEL FLASH BACK**

* * *

Desde ese día, no importaba si eran dos o tres veces al día, si estaban de misión o en el gremio. Natsu la arrimaba sin dejarle tiempo para objetar, ya no estaba borracho, pero había algo que parecía molestarlo. No se quejó, ahora lo complacía en todo lo que el pedía… cualquier cosa. Lo amaba y nunca había podido dejar de hacerlo. En ocasiones le sonreía con bastante dulzura y le decía lindas palabras, pero luego parecía que comía algo en mal estado y se irritaba.

**-Un hijo…-**murmuro caminado al gremio-**No puedo más-**

Si, ya no podía más con ello, no podía ver como el hombre que amaba sonreía con otra y ella solo lo satisfacía… pero ¿también lo hacía con Lisanna? No lo sabía, apretó sus puños, como dicen el amor te hace tonto. pero aun asi no podia odiarlos, su corazon no se lo permetia, queria a Lisanna y amaba al estupido pelirrosa.

* * *

Se vio frente a la puerta del maestro, era la hora de dar el primer paso. tenia que hacer las cosas bien desde ahora.

**-Maestro, soy Lucy**-toco la puerta

**-Pase-**dijo desde el otro lado

**-Necesito hablar con usted maestro-**dijo algo tímida cerrando la puerta tras ella

**-¿Qué sucede, hija?-**le pregunto preocupado al ver el rostro de ella

**-me voy del gremio**-soltó sin más, el maestro iba a decir algo pero se le adelanto-**No me pregunte razones, solo quiero tiempo para poder quitarme algo de encima… un dolor**-apretó sus puños-**no sé cuánto tiempo me tome, pero volveré algún día… solo espéreme, también quiero aprovechar para ser fuerte**-sonrió alegremente por lo ultimo

**-Me duele dejarte ir… pero es tu decisión**-se acercó ahora-**dame tu mano**-

**-claro-**le extendió la mano

**-Vuelve… es lo único que te pido-**

-**Volveremos…**-murmuro bajito

**-¿Qué?-**la miro una vez terminado de quitar el sello

**-Que volveré-** dijo alegremente-**maestro tome-**extendió unas cartas-**son para ustedes, para usted, para algunos miembros en específico y para el gremio en general**-llevo su mano a su mentón**-La carta de Natsu está en mi casa junto a la novela para Levy, dígale que se la pase cuando vuelva de la misión-**

El maestro asintió-**cuídate, hasta luego-**

**-¿Hasta luego?-**pregunto confundida

**-No pienso decirte adios, porque se que volveras-**le sonrio con cariño**-Regresa pronto, vuelve-**

**-Lo haremos**-le sonrio con cariño para luego retirarse**  
**

* * *

Camino por las calle, llego a su apartamento y tomo las maletas. Miro una vez más su desolado cuarto que ahora no tenía nada de nada, vio el escritorio donde la novela y la carta estaban. El test, lo miro y dejo escondido en baño por alguna razón no deseaba botarlo no podía hacerlo.

Se despidió de la casera y se dirigió a la estación de trenes. Fue tranquilo, a pesar de estar dejando todo estaba tranquila muy tranquila. Era el primer paso para su sanación, quizás… algo saldrá bien. Miro por la ventana del tren que estaba a punto de ponerse en marcha como el Team Natsu llegaba.

Wendy conversaba con Erza para luego reírse de una payasada de Gray, Natsu iba de la mano con Lisanna y ambos sonreían, Happy trataba de converse a Charle de salir a una cita. Sonrio, no, ellos no la habían remplazado si no que ella no fue a la misión. Frunció el ceño. Natsu se había comportado como un capullo en ese momento, le había dicho que Lisanna iría esta vez con ellos así que no podría como él dijo "Follarsela". Suspiro, lo único que le hubiese gustado saber antes de irse era porque de la noche a la mañana Natsu se volvió así con ella, sí, porque era solo con ella.

**-Adiós-**dijo y el tren se puso en marcha

* * *

Natsu y Wendy pararon en seco. el aroma a vainilla llego a sus narices, Lucy, pero ¿Donde?. Natsu sabia que era Lucy reconoceria ese aroma donde fuera y mas mesclado con el suyo. Se giraron en dirección al tren que se perdía de vista. Wendy demostró preocupación en su mirada igual que Natsu, pero la maga del cielo tenia algo en mente solo esperaba que no fuera eso. tenia que hablar con los demas DS rapido.

**-Sucede algo, Natsu?-**le pregunto Lisanna

**-¿eh? No nada, vamos-**soltó su mano y siguió caminado

Lisanna bajo su mirada triste, nunca entendió porque Natsu decidió salir con ella. "Nos casaremos cuando seamos mayores" esa promesa infantil, giro su rostro viendo donde el tren se había ido. Sabía que Lucy estaba en ese tren, la había visto, pero no dijo nada, pues, supuso que solo se marchaba a una misión como siempre solo esperaba que volviera pronto.

* * *

Al llegar al gremio, el maestro los miro y se paró en la barra serio. Todos se dirigieron a mirarlo el maestro actuaba extraño.

**-Ahora que estamos todos tengo una información que darlos-**suspiro y todos se miraron sabían que faltaba alguien entonces ¿Por que dice todos?-**tengo que darles una muy mala noticia-**

**-¿Qué sucede, maestro?**-pregunto preocupada Mira

Natsu buscaba con su mirada a la rubia, no la habia visto desde que llego y lo sucedido en la estacion de trenes lo dejo preocupado. La mision sin Lucy fue muy aburrida, sabia que fue malo con ella, pero le encantaba provocarla, verla celosa por el lo hacia sentir bien, elevaba su ego. Le encantaba ponerla nerviosa en el gremio, tocarle con descaro las piernas y el pecho diciendo que era un accidente, Lucy desataba su lado sadico, pero Lucy era imporatante para el y solo esperaba que estubiera bien.

**-Lucy ha dejado el gremio… por tiempo indefinido**-soltó bajando su mirada, Natsu quedo hecho piedra

Todos estaban en Shock, nadie desea ni una sola maldita palabra. El llanto de Wendy atrajo las miradas, la pequeña maga del cielo estaba de rodillas en el suelo llorando murmurando cosas Y POP, Natsu cayó al suelo por un fuerte golpe en su mejilla.

**-¡ES TU JODIDA CULPA!-**le grito Gajeel

**-¡Natsu!-**grito Lisanna corriendo hacia el

**-Maldición, les dije que había que hacer algo**-gruño… Laxus

**-P-pero Lucy-san** **dijo que no debíamos preocuparnos**-se levantó aun llorando la chica

**-Pero nosotros tres sabíamos muy bien lo que pasaba-**apretó sus puños el pelinegro-**Pudimos matar a este idiota antes-**

**-Fuimos unos tontos, santo cielo, esto no fue como pensamos que seria-**nego el rubio

**-Lucy-san... ella... yo... no quiero que se vaya es como mi hermana-**solloso la peli azul

El maestro miraba la escena y de la nada se esfumo. El gremio miro la puerta por donde el maestro se había ido, Laxus suspiro y se quitó la playera.

**-Gajeel has lo mismo**-ordeno el rubio

Ambos se quedaron sin playera y mostraron sus espaldas. Ambos tenían una especie de tatuaje de dragón chino, Gajeel uno negro y Laxus uno amarillo. Miraron a Natsu el cual todavía no reaccionaba. Gajeel chaqueo la lengua y lo agarro despojándolo de la playeras y lanzándolo de espalda dejando ver el mismo dragón pero en rojo.

-**Entonces si era eso**-dijo Wendy con voz apagada

**-ENANA/ CANA Vengan**-dijeron al unísono ambos magos

Las nombradas se acercaron suponiendo lo que ellos iban a hacer. Levy se levantó un poco el vestido dejando ver en su muslo un dragón negro pero más pequeño, Cana se levantó el cabello que cubria su cuello mostrando su dragón amarillo.

**-¿Sabes lo que significa esto?-**le preguntaron al pelirrosa

Bajo su mirada ocultándola con su flequillo-**lo sé, es la marca de pareja de los Dragones, aparece en el dragon y su pareja-**

**-Tu aroma no está en Lisanna, así que la que tiene esa marca es la coneja-**se cruzó de brazos-**ustedes no salen de los besos y abrazos. spn una pareja de adorno, pero… demonios, debimos pararte antes**-

El maestro volvió a entrar al gremio con los ojos llorosos. Paso por el lado de Natsu haciéndole un gesto para que se parara. Se detuvo y se giró a mirarlos a todos. Saco de su bolcillo la carta para Natsu y un dispositivo que dejo pálida a las chicas

**-¡CABRON!-**grito Erza lanzándose contra Natsu con una espada siendo retenida por Gajeel y Gray**-¡Suéltenme, es un canalla!-**

**-¿Q-Qué es eso?**-pregunto el pelirrosa asustado

**-Un test de embarazo…-**dijo Biska con Asuka en sus brazos-**Y es positivo-**

**-Lu-chan...-**murmuro levy con preocupacion

Natsu quedo pálido…. Lucy estaba ¿Embarazada? No lo podía creer. Apretó sus puños con frustración. Sabía muy bien que el hijo de Lucy era suyo, él era el único que había estado con ella.

**-Pensó que la podríamos odiar**-les dijo Mira leyendo la carta dirigida a ella-**Pensó que su hijo podría traer complicaciones y ella no quería arruinar nada-**

-**Así que se fue antes de que lo notáramos**-hablo con molestia Cana**-si seguía aquí, nos ocultaba sobre quien es el padre quedaba que al final el niño**- miro a Natsu-**naciera parecido o con cualidades como el cabello de Natsu-**

**-Lucy-san no queria causar problemas a Natsu-san y Lisanna-san... ahora Juvia esta preocupada, pero la carta dice que era un secreto-**

**-Tambien dice que al final es posible que las leyeramos en voz alta-**concluyo la maga del Re-equipar-**y que no matemos a este idiota-**

PLAP se escuchó en el gremio, Lisanna había abofeteado al pelirrosa fuertemente, estaba llorando. Bajo su mano y lo miro molesta.

**-¿Qué le hiciste a Lucy-chan?-**lo agarro de la bufanda-**Yo te amaba, pero si tu no lo hacías podría haberlo aceptado-**

**-Li…-**

**-No me digas nada, siempre supe de tus sentimientos por Lucy-chan-**se limpió las lágrimas-**me sorprendió que salieras conmigo, pero estaba feliz ¿Por cuánto tiempo me engañaste?-**

Natsu bajo su mirada-**desde el principio**-confeso-**Luego de la fiesta me emborrache y….-**apretó sus puños**-abuse de Lucy-**

**-¡CABRON!**-bravo esta vez Gray apunto de atacarlo

**-NOoo Gray-sama no cometa homicidio**-suplico la maga de agua reteniendolo

**-¿Voy a ser padre?-**dijo con algo de felicidad

**-Agradece eso porque si no te mato-**metió sus manos a sus bolcillos el Fullbuster-**Lucy es como mi hermana menor, cabron, demonios-**

Lisanna sonrió levemente _"Lucy-chan miralos ellos estan molestos y preocupados por ti... Lucy ¿me odias?"_, le hacía feliz que Lucy fuera a ser madre, pero Natsu… Natsu fue un canalla, no quería saber que más le hiso, solo sabía que su relación ya no podía ser.

**-Terminemos**-dijo sin más

-**Yo… lo siento-**

**-No soy con quien tienes que disculparte**-miro al maestro-**Abuelo, ¿volverá?-**

**-No lo sé-**miro a Natsu-**Ten esta es tuya-**

EL pelirrosa la tomo y salio del gremio. Nadie dijo nada, muchas emociones en tan poco tiempo.

* * *

Entro al departamento de la chica viendo lo vacío que estaba. Se sentó en la cama que no estaba armada y comenzó a leer la carta. Cada palabra le movía el piso, Lucy le decía lo feliz que fue desde que se unió al gremio y también lo triste que se sintió cuando él la utilizo como objeto sexual. Le rebelo sobre su embaraza, no era como si deseara ocultarse tenía el derecho a saber, pero no le dijo donde se fue, el último párrafo lo hiso llorar y darse cuenta de lo canalla que fue.

"_Natsu, sé que debí detenerte aquel día, pero no pude… te amo demasiado, fuiste cruel y despiadado conmigo. No sé realmente que fue lo que te hice para que esto sucediera, pero déjame decirte… que no te odio, no puedo hacerlo. No importa lo que me hagas incluso si me matabas no podría odiarte. Pero no podía seguir así… no puedo ser la otra, no te culpes, no me fui por ti. Quiero sanarme, estoy embarazada, te prometo que algún día veras a tu hijo, no pienso ocultártelo, pero por ahora no creo que sea conveniente… cuando me sane... quizás algún día… vuelva, así que cuando ese día suceda podre decirte ¡Hola Natsu! Con una sonrisa y poder volver a ser los amigos que éramos antes de que eso sucediera, olvidemos el pasado. Tratare de olvidar mis sentimientos… pero por ahora te lo diré antes que lo deje ir_

_TE AMO CON TODO MI CORAZON_

_ATTE. LUCY H."_

Lloro, fue tan estúpido. Estaba celoso, ese día… había oído hablar a unos sujetos de lo ardiente que era Lucy y que tal vez más de una persona la había cogido salvajemente despues de todo aquellas ropas, su forma de ser y ese cuerpo irresistible hacia perder la cordura, estaba molesto, ardió en rabia. Fue al departamento de la rubia a exigirle que dejara de ser tan coqueta, aunque no era quien para decirle ya que él estaba con otra y lo que ella hiciera no era de su incumbencia, pero le molestaba. Cuando fue y la vio con la toalla, la borrachera y los instintos nublaron sus sentidos y la tomo a la fuerza, fue cruel lo sabía, dijo cosas que no sentía, pero solo pensar que otros la miraban con ojos lujuriosos y pensaban en follarsela, lo enloquecía y lo hiso. No la escucho, su cuerpo se movió solo y la tomo salvajemente como un dragon deborando a su princesa de la torre.

-**No tengo perdón-**

La quería para él, luego de eso se dio cuenta de lo mucho que la deseaba y amaba, cada que la veía tenía que tenerla a su lado, impregnar su aroma en ella, que todo el mundo supiera que ella era su hembra y solo el la podia poseer, aun asi seguia oyendo esos lujuriosos comentarios deseaba quemarlos hasta las cenizas ¡malditos sentidos de dragon! queria decirles que era suya, se encabronaba, queria gritarselos, pero su relación con Lisanna le impedía hacer formal su relación con la rubia, le había prometido casarse con ella y el cumplía sus promesas eso le enseño su amada rubia. Suspiro. Ahora la perdía junto a su hijo… negó, ella volvería lo prometió un mago estelar siempre cumple sus promesas

-**Vuelve… necesito decirte lo que siento por ti**-sollozo

Miro por la ventana ya era de noche, apretó sus puños. Solo esperaba que realmente ella no lo olvidara.

**CONTINUARA….**

* * *

**Aquí un Nuevo Fic, sé que dije que no haría más pero estoy por terminar dos que son "corazón envenenado" y "secretos del pasado" a los cuales les quedan solo dos capítulos. Espero que les guste, este Fin NO es de los que Lucy vuelve fuerte y con poca comunicación hacia el pelirrosa o que el hijo odia a Natsu por lo de su madre no sera asi, también Lisanna no será nada más para él. No quiero adelantarles nada, pero eso no les escribo más.**

**DEJEN SUS REVIEWSSSSS!**


	2. Vuelves, pero no es lo mismo

**Capítulo 2: Vuelves, pero no es lo mismo**

_Allí estaba ella amarrada al respaldo de la cama con los ojos vendados mientras su cuerpo se estremecía de placer que el pelirrosa se encargaba de darle en cada estocada. La rubia trataba de reprimir sus gemidos, pero el fuerte placer se lo hacía casi imposible, el chico llevo sus manos al amarre que tenía en las de ellas y las desato dejándolas libres. Rápidamente la chica clavo sus uñas en la espalda del Dragneel gritando por el orgasmo que le provoco._

_La chica cayo rápidamente dormida y el salió de su cuerpo cubriéndola con una sábana, acaricio los cabellos de la maga y le quito la venda. Sentía su cuerpo oprimido, no le gustaba para nada eso, pero era la única forma que podía expresarle su deseo, obligarla a sentirlo. Con sus dedos se acercó a la mano de ella, la misma en la que ella tenía la marca del gremio, la levanto y beso la marca roja de la muñeca con cariño… ella era suya, esa marca se lo decía._

_-Lu…-_

"_Te amo con todo mi corazón. ATTE. LUCY H"_

* * *

El chico se despertó de golpe, su pecho subía y bajaba. Soltó un gruñido y apretó las sabanas de su cama con fuerza. 6 años, seis malditos años en que los recuerdos lo seguían atormentando diciéndole _"Es tu culpa, maldito cabron",_ 6 años en los que no sabía nada de ella… 6 años de desear volver atrás y corregir todo, absolutamente todo… desear que por sus estúpidos celos el hecho de que había violado a la mujer que más amaba y ama en toda Eathland… no, en cualquier universo solo fuera una mera pesadilla.

-**Maldita sea-**escondió su rostro en su flequillo y una pequeña lagrima rodo sobre su mejilla-**Lucy…-**

Quería verla, deseaba verla. No podía resistirlo más. Había hecho todo lo humanamente posible para encontrarla, fue a misión por misión, se esforzó en el examen para subir de rango y así poder ir a territorios más lejanos tratando de ver si podía encontrarla, pero nada, solo dos meses duraron las cartas que ella le escribía al gremio diciéndoles que se encontraba bien, las cuales escribía en diferentes lugares dejándoles siempre sin poder ubicarla… hasta que dejaron de llegar, y se desesperó, muchos rogaron ir por ella, estaban preocupados y más en el estado de la rubia, embarazada. Las lágrimas se volvieron cada vez mayores… ¿Dónde estaría? ¿Está viva? ¿Es feliz? ¿Cómo será su hijo? ¿Lo odia? ¿Se habrá enamorado de otra persona?...

Levanto su rostro cubierto en lágrimas con el ceño fruncido, odiaba el solo hecho de pensar que la rubia podría estar con otro, que otro hombre la haya tocado en aquellos lugares que solo él los conocía, que otro haya escuchado esa voz suplicante y erótica, que otro sea el que su hijo llamara papá y sobretodo que otro este ocupando aquel lugar tan privilegiado en el corazón de la rubia, su amor.

Suspiro, esa era su rutina diaria en las noches desde que ella se marchó… torturarse psicológicamente con las posibilidades, sabía que era patético, pero no podía evitarlo. Estaba solo, Happy se había ido vivir con Charle y su pequeño hijo Chappy de dos años, así que nadie podía presenciar como el lloraba por aquella tortura que se provocaba toda las noches al pensar en su rubia… si es que todavía podía llamar su rubia, estaba con otro hombre.

-**Vuelve**-susurro entre sollozos

* * *

Una nueva mañana en el gremio, todos hablaban, bebían y peleaban tratando de retomar la rutina que tenían antes que aquella chica que se ganó gran parte de sus corazones se fuera lejos. Los pequeños niños corrían de aquí para ya…. Esperen ¿pequeños niños? Si, niños. Desde hace ya unos años sucedió que muchas se enteraron que estaban embarazadas, al mes que Lucy se fue juvia, Cana y Levy fueron las primeras en anunciar su embarazo, las siguientes fueron Erza y Mirajane. Todas con hermosos hijos.

Levy con un pequeño retoño de cinco años de cabello negro con ojos como los de ella de nombre Gin. Juvia con dos pequeñas diablillas de cabello negro azulado y ojos azules las cuales tenían de nombre Meme y Mimí. Cana con un hijo de cinco años, cabello rubio y ojos marrón algo morados, llamado Kaito un pequeño revoltoso y con gran astucia. Mirajane con una pequeña de cuatro años cabello albino y ojos oscuros un angelito hasta que se enoja. Erza con un pequeño de cabello azul zafiro y ojos marrones la copia de su padre con cuatro cortos años. Esa es la nueva generación por el momento en Fairy Tail.

Natsu se encontraba en la barra apoyando su barbilla en esta muy triste, al final no consiguió volverse a dormir en lo que quedo de la noche. Dio un gran suspiro, no tenía ni idea de que hacer. Mira lo miraba preocupada, como el resto ella también se molestó mucho con el pelirrosa pero eso quedo atrás hace mucho dado que fue testigo en primera fila de lo mucho que el Dragneel ha sufrido por ella. Miro a la puerta por un segundo deseando que esta se abriera en cualquier momento dejando ver a la rubia, pero sabía que eso era casi imposible… desde hace mucho que no se sabía de ella y las posibilidades de que este viva eran muy reducida. Se estaban perdiendo la esperanza.

-**Lucy-chan…-**bajo su mirada triste para seguir limpiando

* * *

**-¡Mamá! Corre o te dejaremos**-grito con una sonrisa enorme un pequeño niño

-**Mami es muy lenta oni-chan**-rio una pequeña de la misma edad aparentemente

**-¡USTEDES SON DEMACIADO RAPIDOS!**-se quejó la mujer levantando su puño

Los dos niños le sonrieron y siguieron sus andar siendo seguidos por la mujer que los miraba con calidez y un poquitín molesta, se detuvo al ver solo a unos metros un enorme edificio parecido a un castillo, sonrió.

-**Ya estoy aquí**-

* * *

Natsu pego nuevamente un suspiro cuando un agradable aroma llego a su nariz haciéndolo pararse de golpe, se giró sobre sus talones y miro a sus compañeros. Wendy estaba sorprendida, pero una pequeña sonrisa surco sus labios mientras pequeñas lágrimas recorrían sus mejillas. Gajeel se atoro con un tornillo para luego lazar una gran risa gritando a viva voz "Ya era hora". Laxus era el más calmado ya que solo mantenía una sonrisa que su esposa, Cana, al verla sonrió y miro la entrada del gremio expectante.

La puerta del gremio se abrió dejando ver lo que tanto habían estado esperando durante años. Delgada y buen cuerpo, cabello hasta la cintura, piel bien cuidada aun como la porcelana, ropas igual de reveladoras, pero con un toque más maduro, sus llaves a un costado y sobre todo aquella bella sonrisa que iluminaba todo… Lucy había vuelto.

**-¡HOLA MINNA!-**grito alegremente levantando su mano

Cada miembro la miraba en shock que al salir de este se abalanzaron sobre ella abrazándola y llorando. Juvia inundo el gremio con sus lágrimas y las jóvenes madres tuvieron que sostener a sus hijos en sus brazos como Gray a las gemelas, mientras muchos le gritaban al Fullbuster que hiciera algo y el solo decía que no tenía idea de que hacer. Natsu la observaba atónito desde la barra, era ella… igual de hermosa como la recordaba, no, estaba mucho más hermosa que antes. No fue hasta unos buenos minutos después que todos notaron como unos curiosos ojitos los miraban, Levy fue la primera en hablar sobre el tema.

**-L-Lu-chan ellos son…-**tartamudeo sorprendida y feliz

-**Ah, si**-se agacho a la altura de los pequeños-**Estos son mis hijos, vengan saluden, no sean descorteces**-

-**H-Hola**-tartamudeo nerviosa la niña-**M-Me llamo L-Layla y-y L-layla t-tiene c-cinco a-años**-

A todas se les salió un Kawai al ver a la niña que al parecer hablaba en tercera persona. La pequeña Layla tenía el cabello rosa con una mecha en el flequillo rubia y bellos ojos jade oscuro, se parecía mucho a Lucy exceptuando el cabello rosa algo alborotado y el color de los ojos.

-**Soy Igneel, el nii-chan de Layla**- dijo sin miedo el chico y con una gran sonrisa

"_Mini-Natsu"_ pensaron todos al ver al pequeño pelirrosa con la misma mecha rubia en el flequillo y ojos cafés que sonreía enormemente. Igneel era bastante parecido a Natsu cuando niño la única diferencia era que no tenía el flequillo levantado hacia arriba. Lo que más sorprendía a todos era que la rubia había tenido gemelos y a uno lo llamara por el nombre del padre de Natsu.

Los pequeños niños miraban con entusiasmo todo en el gremio cuando sus ojitos dieron con el adulto que tenía el mismo color de cabello que ellos, los pequeños se miraron para luego sonreír con mucha alegría.

**-¡PAPI!-**gritaron

Ambos niños corrieron a los brazos del pelirrosa que se sorprendió ante aquel acto, no fue hasta que olio un aroma a agua salada que fue lo que lo hiso reaccionar, bajo su mirada percatándose que ambos niños lloraban en sus brazos. Los abrazó con fuerza, algo en él se estremeció al ver sus ojitos llenos de lágrimas. Sus hijos…

**-Ellos siempre han querido conocerte-**dijo Lucy mirándolos maternamente

**-Lu…-**

**-No digas nada-**le sonrió cosa que lo sorprendió**-¡Hola, Natsu!-**

El la miro algo confundido hasta que un CLIC sonó en su cabeza, recordó las palabras de la carta con tristeza, su mayor temor se había hecho realidad…

"_cuando me sane... quizás algún día… vuelva, así que cuando ese día suceda podre decirte ¡Hola Natsu! Con una sonrisa y poder volver a ser los amigos que éramos antes de que eso sucediera, olvidemos el pasado. Tratare de olvidar mis sentimientos…"_

Abrazo con más fuerza a sus hijos, inhalando su aroma… reconociéndolos, guardando su aroma y nunca más poder olvidarlo. Olían a ellos dos, pero con leves diferencias. Layla olía también a flores de cerezos e Igneel a hierbas silvestres con un toque de cenizas. Sonrió. Eran sus hijos y lo querían. Miro a la rubia que no había apartado la mirada de ellos, les sonreía.

**-Lucy yo…-**bajo su mirada

**-Levanta tu mirada Dragneel-**le dijo seria y luego sonrió amablemente**-recuerda que soy Lucy, la misma Lucy que conoces… la Lucy que no puede guardar rencor, Tu mejor amiga-**

**-Yo…-**

**-Papá, Papá-**lo llamo entusiasmado el niño-**Mamá dijo que sa…-**se le enredo la lengua al hablar rápido

**-Oni-chan quere decir que si papi nos enseñaría su magia de fuego-**le sonrió la pequeña pelirosa

**-Seguro-**les desordeno el cabello

Natsu dejó a los niños a un lado y les mostro su magia que en todos estos años había perfeccionado haciendo figuras de fuego. Los pequeños miraban con admiración a su padre, la rubia les había contado cosas de su padre, pero lo dicho y poder apreciarlo eran totalmente diferentes. Se miraron y ambos encendieron sus puñitos en llamas sorprendiendo a todos.

**-Ellos…-**murmuro Gray

**-Pueden….-**dijo Jellal

**-Usar….-**esta vez Erza

**-Magia de fuego**-concluyo Laxus como si no fuera la gran cosa-**Son Dragon Slayer de fuego, ambos-**

**-Y parece que son muy buenos para su edad-**comento Wendy observándolos _"Que curioso, ellos huelen a dragón… pero no es el mismo aroma a drogón de la segunda generación, ellos huelen como a los de primera generación ¿Cómo es posible?"_

**-Parece que no tienen problemas con el calor-**se acercó Gajeel quedando a la altura de los niños**-Hola mocosos, soy Gajeel un Dragon Slayer de hierro-**

**-¿Tío Gajeel?-**ladearon su cabeza tiernamente los gemelos

**-Eso creo**-les sonrió**-Veo que los has criado bien coneja, serán buenos chicos y magos-**

**-Gracias**-suspiro-**pero son unos revoltosos es difícil mantenerlos quietos**-rio un poco ante lo ultimo

Todo el gremio se llenó de risas. Makarov salió de su oficia producto a las risas y al ver a la rubia se abalanzo hacia ella, pero Lucy se quitó del camino al ver donde pretendía ir el maestro, a sus pechos, la mujer se giró y le extendió una mano.

**-Usted no cambia maestro-**

**-Jejeje, Bienvenida a casa, Lucy**-miro a los hijos de la chica-**Bienvenidos pequeños, soy su abuelo Makarov-**

**-Hoja Hentai Jii-chan**-saludo el pequeño pelirrosa recibiendo un golpecito de su hermana

**-No seas descortés oni-chan-**le regaño

Makarov se acercó a los niños y le pregunto**-¿se quieren unir al gremio?-**

**-¡CLARO!-**respondieron sin pensarlo mucho, luego miraron a su madre**-¿Podemos?-**y ella asintió

Mira se acercó a los niños y les pregunto dónde querían su marca. Igneel miro a su padre y luego indico su hombro derecho donde coloco la marca de Fairy Tail en rojo como la de Natsu. Layla también quiso el mismo lugar solo que la marca fue rosada. Luego de terminar con los niños, Mirajane se acercó a Lucy.

**-¿Donde?-**le pregunto

**-¿Qué?-**la miro confundida

-**Tu marca….-**miro su mano derecha-**supongo que en el mismo lugar-**

Y sin esperar respuesta tomo la mano derecha de la rubia y coloco el símbolo de Fairy Tail el cual fue rosado como en antaño. La Justine **(N/A:** Mira se casó con Fried) miro extrañada la muñequera en la mano derecha de la rubia podía ver algo rojo, pero decidió no preguntar.

Lucy miraba su mano derecha sorprendida y feliz, desde hace mucho que deseaba volver a ver aquel símbolo. Sentía su corazón muy cálido, pequeñas lagrimas rodaron por sus mejillas. Natsu estaba feliz de ver a la Heartfilia, pero el daño que le hizo seguía presente, además estaba aquello que la rubia le dejo en la carta que era que cuando lo pueda ver como amigo volvería y si ella volvió significaba que lo había olvidado, había olvidado sus sentimientos por él incluso le dijo que era la Lucy que él tenía por mejor amiga, miro a los niños y una pequeña gota de esperanza sintió su corazón, solo tal vez ella no lo había olvidado del todo.

**-¡LUCY!-**se oyó un grito desde la puerta

**-¿Eh?-**la rubia se giró hacia la puerta

Desde la puerta un hombre de unos 27 años la miraba con lágrimas en los ojos. El sujeto tenia piel algo bronceada, cabello rojo fuego y algo largos, ojos dorados y cuerpo de dios… en fin un adonis. Detrás de este aparecieron otras dos personas. A su lado derecho apareció una mujer de aparentemente la misma edad cabello albino que rozaba el celeste y ojos azul cielo, al lado izquierda del pelirrojo se encontraba un pelinegro de ojos negros con cara de malo, cadenas en el cuello y unas perforaciones en sus orejas.

**-¡¿Qué hacen aquí?!**-grito casi espantada la rubia al verlos

**-Que cruel eres Lucy y nosotros que vinimos a este gremio ya que dijiste que era el mejor**-negó el pelinegro

**-¿N-Nos han seguido?-**pregunto consternada

**-Creo que ella no nos quiere aquí –**dijo la mujer con algo de voz fría

**-LUUUUUUCYYYYYY**-el pelirrojo se abalanzo contra ella abrazándola cosa que ella no evito

**-¿Qué hace….-**se quedó callada pensando

**-Hikaru**-sollozo-**Me llamo Hikaru, ya lo olvidaste-**miro a sus compañeros**-Sora, Tetsu… Lu-chan nos olvidó en solo unas horas-**

El adulto sollozaba dramáticamente. Por su parte el pelirrosa frunció el ceño claramente molesto, no le gustaba para nada lo que estaba sucediendo además el aroma de esos sujetos no era común algo le decía que ellos traerían complicaciones.

Wendy observaba la escena al margen a lo igual que Gajeel, pero ambos también habían notado algo raro. Por su parte Laxus le susurro algo en el oído a Cana la cual inmediatamente coloco las cartas en la mesa y al tener el resultado se lo comunico en un susurro en la oreja y luego lo mordió juguetonamente para disimular lo sucedió. El Dreyar la miro con un leve rubor antes de robarle un beso en venganza, Kaito los miro y suspiro, sus padres eran muy cariños más su madre, sus ojos viajaron a la pequeña Dragneel que reía junto a su hermana. Sonrió, la niña le agradaba y esperaba que fueran buenos amigos.

**-¿Quién eres?-**le pregunto en un gruñido el Dragneel

El pelirrojo se giró y la miro, lo estudio de pies a cabeza al pelirrosa. Los dorados ojos del sujeto por un minuto mostraron bastante ira contra el Dragneel cosa que no paso de ser percibido por él, por alguna razón aquella penetrante mirada dorada lo hacía sentir indefenso, pero no entendía porque. Hikaru chasqueo la legua y soltó el agarre de la rubia para cambiarlo por un agarre de la cintura apegándola a su pecho de manera protectora y cariñosa, cosa que saco un leve sonrojo a la mujer.

-**Soy el prometido de Lucy**-le dijo fríamente

**-¿Qué?-**soltó el Dragneel y miro a la rubia-**Bromea… No, Lucy?-**

La rubia bajo su mirada y asintió-**Bueno… somos algo, pero se podría decir que prometidos… es poco**-miro al pelirrojo y sonrió **-Hikaru es mi familia-**

Se pudo oír un crash, el corazón del pelirrosa se rompió. Los pequeños miraron al pelirrojo y luego a su padre, se miraron entre ellos sin comprender bien lo que pasaba o mejor dicho no entendían porque su padre se podía triste al oír eso. Los niños se acercaron a Hikaru y jalaron sus manos.

**-Nee, Nee juguemos**-dijo Layla

**-No, esta vez quiero pelear contigo, me prometiste que me enseñarías a romper una roca**-inflo sus mejillas haciendo un puchero Igneel

**-Luego**-les respondió-**ahora creo que no es buen momento-**miro a sus compañero que lo miraban molesto-**Vayan a asesinar a Tetsu, él dijo que quería jugar-**

Y al decir eso ambos niños fueron hacia el pelinegro que corrió al segundo piso del gremio para alejarse de los mocosos que planeaban quemarlo con su fuego.

* * *

Tetsu desde allí miro al pequeño niño de cabellos negros que se encontraba al lado de Levy, sonrió y salto desde allí hacia ellos.

**-Hola pequeño ¿Cómo te llamas?-**le pregunto

**-Gin-**respondió el niño

**-Gin… Oye, ese idiota te trata bien ¿te ha enseñado cosas buenas?**-el pequeño no comprendía a lo que se refería cosa que causo gracia al hombro que palmo su cabeza**-veo que solo eres un enano,**_** Gee**_**-**

Levy miro al pelinegro asombrada, por alguna razón su forma de hablar le recordaba mucho a la de Gajeel. El Redfox se acercó a ellos y abrazo por la cintura a la peli azul fulminando con la mirada al tal Tetsu. El cual solo lo miro como si fuera un crio al cual le intentan quitar su juguete favorito y ni en sueños desea soltarlo.

* * *

**-Tienes hijos?-**pregunto la albina a la Marvell

**-¿Eh? No-**se sonrojo la chica

**-Lastima-**se encogió de hombros-**serias buena madre-**

**-¿Cómo lo sabe?-**le pregunto

**-Solo lo sé**-le sonrió-**Soy Sora, es un placer-**

**-El gusto es mío, me llamo Wendy**-sonrió de vuelta

Wendy observaba a Sora con curiosidad. La mujer le daba una extraña sensación, era como si ya se conocieran… no, era incluso mejor, sentía que Sora era importante para ella. Ladeo su cabeza algo confundida, no comprendía eso además la albina no tenía un aroma que ella recordase.

* * *

Tras unas horas en el gremio, los tres sujetos terminaron por formar parte de Fairy Tail. Hikaru se colocó la marca en su hombro izquierdo en rojo, Sora también en el izquierdo en celeste y Testu en el derecho en negro. Los tres magos a petición de los miembros les enseñaron el tipo de magia que usaban, Sora fue la primera mostrando su habilidad en la manipulación del viento, Tetsu saco de su bolcillo unos cuantos metales los cuales cambio en diversas formas sacando así en conclusión de que el pelinegro era mago manipulador de metales y por ultimo Hikaru se presentó a todos como un hábil mago de fuego que solo hizo irritar aún más al pelirrosa. Lucy negaba, no quería que ellos vinieran con ella, solo complicarían las cosas. Miro por encima de su hombro al pelirrosa que decidió jugar con los niños, bajo su vista a la muñequera de su mano derecha y la corrió un poco dejando ver un dragón rojo.

* * *

**FLASH BACK**

* * *

Lucy despertó al día siguiente, sentía su cuerpo adolorido. No recordada en que minuto se había quedado dormido, solo recordaba que luego de la violación de Natsu él había entrado al baño y ella se largó a llorar, miro sus manos sorprendiéndose al ver una especie de tatuaje de dragón chino rojo en su muñeca derecha.

**-¿Qué demonios?-**susurro levantando su mano

**-Lindo no te parece-**dijo una voz que la aterro

Instintivamente cubrió su cuerpo con las sabanas y retrocedió. Natsu la miraba desde el sillón del cuarto. No parecía para nada afectado por lo sucedido, se acercó a ella y con suavidad trato de acariciar el rostro de la chica, pero esta reacciono apartándose y temblando de miedo. El Dragneel al ver eso, sintió remordimiento, pero negó y gruño tomando a la chica por los hombros obligándola a recostarse en la cama. Si no podía tenerla atada a su lado por las buenas, lamentablemente seria por las malas.

**-N-Natsu…-**lo miro con miedo

**-te dije que eres mía**-la miro con molestia, relamiéndose los labios-**y te deseo en este momento-**

**-NO-**trato de apartarlo

**-Luce, no te resistas será peor-**apretujo con fuerza el pecho de la chica-**además con esa marca que te hice demuestra que eres mía de mi propiedad-**

**-N-no soy un objeto**-se quejó con lágrimas

-…-no dijo nada solo se encamino besándola desde el cuello hasta los pechos lamiéndolos

**-N-No… T-te lo suplico**-rogo-**No más-**

Pero a él no le importo para nada que ella rogara que se detuviera. Movió el cuerpo de la chica obligándola a ponerse en cuatro y la penetro con fuerza, Lucy dejo escapar un gran gemido por la violenta intromisión. Comenzó a moverse rápidamente dentro de ella, salía y entraba, los brazos de la maga celestial fallaron y cayó a la cama con el trasero levantado dándole mayor movilidad al pelirrosa que se apoyó en la espalda de esta para apretar sus pechos. La rubia entreabrió sus ojos viendo la marca roja, sentía que aquella marca era como una etiqueta que decía "vendida" y que no tendría opción en elegir a su comprador… una marca que decidía por ella, su sello.

**-No dejes que nadie la vea**-le susurro en el oído con voz ronca-**si no es que quieres que las cosas se pongan feas-**

**-H-Hai**-asintió

EL Dragneel sonrió algo triste, no quería que ella la ocultase, pero era mejor así… él había hecho una promesa con la Strauss y aquella marca era la clara muestra de haber roto su compromiso. _"Lo siento, Lucy_" se disculpó interior mente para seguir arremetiendo contra ella, deseando estar siempre a su lado… sentirla en todo su cuerpo… cruel y despiadado esa era la única forma que él veía que podía tener a la mujer que amaba a su lado, solo esperaba que la rubia no lo odiase al final.

* * *

**FIN DEL FLASH BACK**

* * *

**-idiota-**gruño molesta cubriéndola

Ella jamas supo el verdadero significado de esa marca, el Dragneel jamás se lo explico y si eran sinceros las veces que ella se quitaba la muñequera era cuando él deseaba tener sexo con ella así que preguntar se le hacia imposible.

**-Te dije que era mejor no verla-**se sentó Hikaru a su lado-**Solo te trae malos recuerdos, lástima que es permanente-**

**-Él está con otra… nunca debió marcarme como su hembra**-apoyo su barbilla en su mano

**-Pero eso no lo sabias hasta que nos conociste… antes solo la veías como una marca normal, un símbolo nada más que él pudo haberte hecho con su magia y es más que eso, lo sabes-**le dijo dando un suspiro-**realmente es un gran idiota-**

**-Lo se…**-lo miro divertirse con los gemelos-**pero también lo soy yo**-volvió a mirar al pelirrojo**-¿Qué fue eso de antes? HI-KA-RU-**

EL hombre solo sonrió mostrando sus colmillos, se rasco la nuca riendo levemente.

**-Vamos Lucy déjame divertirme un rato, tómalo como una venganza tuya hecha por mí**-la miro con ojos suplicantes

**-Solo terminaras causando problemas**-miro a la albina y al pelinegro**-No creo que ellos puedan guardar el secreto por mucho tiempo, están muy emocionados-**

**-Lo harán, yo se los pedí antes**-sonrió despreocupado-**Lu… Si te soy sincero no creo que haya sido buena idea volver aun, tú no estás bien del todo**-la miro con preocupación**-si los vez juntos… lloraras, no quiero verte llorar otra vez-**

La abrazo con fuerza, quería mucho a la rubia en realidad ellos no eran algo como prometidos, eso solo había sido una mala broma para el Dragneel la cual por el momento mantendrían. La rubia escondió su rostro en el pecho del hombre, el junto con los otros dos han sido su mayor apoyo durante estos años y los cuales le ayudaron al criar a sus hijos.

**-Gracias I… digo Hikaru**-le sonrió-**Te quiero-**

-**Yo también te quiero Lucy**-le dijo con voz suave

* * *

Natsu desde el lugar que estaba con sus hijos pudo oír aquellas palabras que la rubia le dijo al pelirrojo que fueron un puñal en su corazón. Los pequeños miraron a su padre con preocupación. Layla estaba a punto de decirle algo, pero fue detenida por su hermano que negó e indico a Sora, la cual les había dicho que por el momento mantuvieran el secreto. A regañadientes la niña acepto el hecho, pero tenía ganas de decirle a su padre que Hikaru y su madre realmente no son nada… solo familia.

-**Papi… no estés triste Layla te quiere mucho**-tomo las manos del hombre-**Layla y oni-chan siempre quisimos conocerte**-

-**Papá eres más genial de lo que pensamos**-sonrió el niño dando la misma sonrisa que él.

-**Yo también quería conocerlos**-los abrazo-**Y quiero pedirles disculpa por no haber estado a su lado**-

Los niños negaron-**No pasa nada, Mami dijo que papi tenía a alguien más que cuidar**-dijo con algo de tristeza la niña

**-Pero que algún día podríamos verte y teníamos que ser pacientes**-el chico soltó el agarre de su padre-**También dijo que hasta que ese día llegase tendríamos que hacernos fuerte como ella y el Jii-chan para que estés orgulloso-**

Natsu sonrió y despeino los cabellos de su hijo que hiso un leve puchero. A pesar de estar recién conociéndolos ya los amaba con todo su corazón, eran su sangre, No entendió muy bien a lo que se referían con Jii-chan, pero le dio igual. Miro a la rubia que ahora conversaba con las chicas del gremio poniéndose al corriente de todo.

**-No es lo mismo**-murmuro para sí mismo

Tenía que volver a tener a Lucy a su lado, no podía quedarse con los brazos cruzados viendo como otro se la arrebataba justo frete a su nariz. Lucy era suya, llevo su mano a su hombro recordando su marca, Lucy le pertenecía y estaba seguro que tenía aun la marca que lo demostraba solo tenía que hacérselo recordar… pero no de la misma forma, no la perdería otra vez por seguir sus estúpidos deseos carnales, esta vez lo haría de otra forma… encontrara otra forma de hacer que su amor por el vuelva.

**-Mía…-**murmuro con decisión

**CONTINUARA….**

* * *

**Y… ¿Qué les pareció? Desde un principio tenía una idea de lo que planeaba hacer sobre lo que pasara cuando volviera. No creo que sea necesario hablar sobre Hikaru, Tetsu y Sora y el secreto que ocultan dado que puede que ustedes ya estén sacando sus propias conclusiones. A Natsu no se le dará fácil recuperar a Lucy, tengo en mi mente el hecho que los Dragones no suelen controlarse bien cuando están cerca de su pareja así que la posibilidad de que Natsu caiga nuevamente en aquello bajos instintos en bastante alta, solo sé que lo más probable es que en cada capítulo ponga un recuerdo de la relación que estos tenían antes de que Lucy se fuera. En fin eso es todo lo que les diré, Gracias.**

**¿REVIEWS?**

**MIS AGRADECIMIENTOS:**

**TitaniaSS:** Gracias por dejar tu opinión, aquí el nuevo capítulo besos.

**Celina-neko:** Todas las chicas deseamos que la primera vez sea linda (me incluyo) por eso cuando pasa algo como eso es terrible y más si es la persona que amas la que lo hace, es más doloroso aun, gracias besos.

**Mislu:** Como vez sí la tiene, en el capítulo anterior lo mencione cuando dije que se vio las muñecas notando que una estaba más roja que la otra, feliz o no eso se verá más adelante por el momento Natsu está en la Friendzone de Lucy y alguien… Hikaru es buen partido ¿No? Pero es dudoso si ya notaste algo peculiar en él, en fin espero que te guste, besos y abrazos.

**Sakura-chan: **en si este Fic no era para odiarla sino para eso tratarla de estúpida al no darse cuenta de algo tan obvio para el resto, pero como tú dices eso cobro caro para los demás ósea Lucy, espero que te guste el capítulo besos y abrazos.

**Minako6613: **Gracias me alagas Mina-chan, espero que te guste este capítulo, besos y abrazos.

**kanakocjan01:** ¿Tanto como para invocar al sexi de zeref? Realmente me alegra que te guste, aquí la conti disfrútala, besos.

**Guest:** Noooo no te mates, no quiero ir a la cárcel, si voy a la cárcel no podre escribir mis Fic y temeré que alguien me haga algo raro allí… TT-TT no te mates soy muy joven para la cárcel tengo mucho con el colegio, aquí la conti solo espero que estés con vida, besos.

**sharik21:** Natsu es un cabron, le dan remordimientos a cada rato pero aun así no se detenía, es cabron y por eso ahora no tiene a la linda de Lu-chan, espero que te guste, besos.

**Namine drawing:** XD pues no es ni Nashi ni Haru sino que son Layla e Igneel gemelos, pues eso de saludarlo como un amigo ya lo tenía pensado por eso puse aquello en la carta para darle emoción, espero que te guste besos y abrazos.

**hitomi kinomoto:** Me alegro que te guste, sobre corazón envenenado tengo pensado muchas cosas solo me falta plasmarlas y listo… pero como mis padres decidieron que desde ahora solo puedo usar el computador los fin de semana tardare en actualizas, besos nos leemos.

**Kotomi:** Gracias kotomi-chan espero que te guste la conti, besos.

**Alex Darklight:** bueno la tiene en un lugar visible pero la ocultaba con la muñequera dado que ella no sabía realmente que significaba la marca, Natsu jamás se lo aclaro y como puedes ver las otras veces no fue con consentimiento el seguía abusando de ella, Lucy después solo se cansó de suplicar por eso la relación duro un año. Natsu fue por ella apenas dejo de enviar cartas fue allí cuando se desesperó al no saber de ella, espero que te guste, besos.

**Elie07:** Sé que es un cliché, pero siento que este tipo de cliché llama la atención dado que cada autor tiene su propio estilo de llevarlo a cabo y este es el mío en ese sentido, espero no decepcionarte, besos.

**Andrea: **Si esa parte de la carta fue la más triste y como vez sucedió tal cual, ella volvió y lazo sus sentimientos lejos al parecer, espero que te guste la conti, tratare de actualizar el próximo fin de semana corazón envenenado, besos.

**NOS VEMOS PRONTO, SE DESPIDE KIRA-CHAN**


	3. No todo fue en blanco y negro

**Capítulo 3: No todo fue en blanco y negro**

Natsu se hallaba recostado en su cama con una clara sonrisa en su rostro ¿Cómo no estar feliz si la mujer que ama volvía luego de tanto tiempo? No cabía más felicidad en su pecho cada vez que pensaba en ella y sus adorables hijos. Se sorprendió mucho del carácter de sus hijos, no era como aparentaban, para nada. Layla no era tan tímida como parecía, es más, la niña era sumamente energética e inmadura al contrario de Igneel que era más maduro y calmado-_hasta cierto punto_- como Lucy, los dos niños no se le despegaban ni por nada del mundo. Sonreían y lo miraban con mucha admiración, se notaba a leguas que los mocosos lo amaban incluso sin conocerlo. Por otro lado, Lucy no aparentaba tanta cercanía con él, aunque eso era de esperance. Gruño con molestia al recordar al sujeto pelirrojo, Hikaru, le molestaba cojones que él estuviera alrededor de SU Lucy, si, su Lucy, ella seguía siendo suya lo sabía.

Medito unos segundo y recordó un curioso dato que sus hijos le dieron.

* * *

_**FLASH BACK**_

* * *

-**Así que Luce los llamo Layla e Igneel ¿saben por qué?-**los miro curioso el adulto

Ambos niños que tenían la costumbre de mirarse antes de hablar como si se digieran cosas atreves de los ojos-_cosa de gemelos_- sonrieron y asintieron. (**N/A:** me siento excluida TT-TT quiero tener una gemela)

-**Mami me llamo Layla por la abuela**-sonrió la niña con una sonrisa que era la mescla perfecta entre la de Lucy y el

-**En mi caso es por el abuelo**-dijo el niño con entusiasmo-**EL abuelo es un dragón muy poderoso, me encanta llamarme como el**-

Natsu los miro con sorpresa, bueno más a Igneel al saber que el pequeño sabia de la existencia de un Dragón con ese nombre. Sonrió paternalmente a los niños, no tenía idea de cuantas cosas le conto la rubia sobre ellos, pero sabía una sola cosa, los niños eran realmente especiales.

-**Así que un dragón**-rio entre dientes-**es uno muy fuerte**-

**-¡Claro que es fuerte!**-el pequeño comenzó a dar saltitos-**Después de todo es el Rey dragón del fuego, Igneel ¿Cómo crees que yo…-**pero se calló, estaba a punto de decir más de la cuenta.

El pelirrosa lo miro confundido. Mientras Layla le dio una mirada sebera a su hermano. El Dragneel estaba confundido realmente confundido, no le había mencionado a nadie ese detalle de que su padre era el rey dragón del fuego eso solo lo sabían Wendy, Gajeel, Sting, Rogue, Cobra y Laxus, solo Dragon Slayer tenían esa información ¿Cómo fue que la Lucy se los pudo decir? Ambos niños al ver la mira de su padre decidieron cambiar drásticamente el tema.

* * *

_**FIN DEL FLASH BACK**_

* * *

-**¿Cómo lo sabían?-**pregunto al viento-**Es mas ¿Cómo saben usar tan bien la magia de Dragon Slayer?-**

Con esas dudas en su cabeza, el hombre pelirrosa comenzó a dormirse, dormir bien por primera vez en 6 años.

* * *

Lucy camina delante de los tres sujetos hacia una cabaña un poco a las afueras de Magnolia. Hikaru llevaba en su espalda a un muy dormido y agotado Igneel mientras Tetsu cargaba a Layla en sus brazos. Sora miraba de reojo todo el paisaje con una sonrisa no, muy común en ella, de por si Sora es una mujer amable, pero tiene una ligera tendencia a la bipolaridad, a joder a otros y usar fuerza bruta, verla sonreír con tanta dulzura provocaba a sus compañeros sudar frio.

Lucy se detuvo frente a una cabaña o casa como deseen llamarla. La rubia la miro con mucha nostalgia aquel recinto que era nada más ni nada menos el mismo lugar donde el gremio estuvo instalado cuando volvieron de Isla Tenrou, solo que ahora se había ampliado, arreglado, pintado… bueno le hicieron un gran cambio y ahora era una casa con cocina, varios dormitorios, tres baños, sala de estar, una mini biblioteca, etc. La rubia había estado haciendo varias misiones independientes con ayuda Jellal y Meredy los cuales guardaron el secreto de haberla visto. Junto mucho dinero y compro el recinto, para luego contratar constructores para arreglarla y todo fue con ayuda de su antigua casera que amablemente-_una buena paga-_ la ayudo a dirigir la construcción dado que la rubia no podía volver a Magnolia en ese entonces.

-**Quedo realmente bien-**hablo Testu abriendo con dificultad la puerta dado que tenía a Layla en sus brazos

-**EL color es lindo, blanco… no ¿color piedra?-**alzo una ceja confundida Sora

-**Es color marfil**-aclaro la rubia-**Y pensar que antes este lugar era una clase de taberna pintado con colores extravagantes**-

-**En lo que a mí respecta parece muy acogedora -**sonrió Hikaru entrando

-**Pueden dejar a los niños en el cuarto?-**ambos hombres asintieron y fueron al segundo piso a dejar a los niños

Lucy miraba todo a su alrededor, no se parecía en nada a la polvorienta taberna de antes. Era como una casa normal solo que más amplia, la casera había hecho un buen trabajo. Al bajar, ambos hombres le dedicaron una mirada a Sora y Lucy las cuales asintieron y salieron con ellos al patio trasero del hogar.

* * *

-**¿están seguros? ¿Y si alguien los ve?-**pregunto preocupada

-**Seremos cuidadosos no haremos ruido-**le sonrió Hikaru acercándose y depositando un suave beso en la mejilla de la rubia

-**Volveremos antes del amanecer, Lucy-**trato de calmarla Tetsu

-**No te preocupes, yo los mantendré a raya**-Sora trono sus dedos haciendo temblar a los hombres

-**Bien**-suspiro-**Cuídense-**

Los tres le dedicaron una sonrisa dulce antes de perderse en el bosque tras la casa. Los arboles del bosque crujieron y de entre ellos tres bestias enormes salieron volando por el cielo. Tres enormes bestias una de color blanco, otra negra y por ultimo una Roja. LA rubia sonrió y agito su mano despidiéndose de ellos.

-**Vuelvan rápido Grandine, Metallicana, Igneel**-con eso entro al cuarto

* * *

La rubia entro a la casa y subió a la recamara de sus hijos. Sonrió con cariño al verlos dormir con una gran sonrisa en sus rostros, los pequeños tenían dulces sonrisitas en sus rostros y murmuraban el nombre de su padre en sueños. La Heartfilia miro dos bultos sobre las camas de sus retoños.

**-¿Happy?-**enarco una ceja y se acercó a la cama de Igneel

**-Aye…-**dijo soñoliento-**Hola, Lucy-**

-**Hola pequeño gato tramposo**-acaricio cariñosamente la cabeza de este-**y El ¿Quién es?-**

**-Mi hijo-**pego un bostezo acurrucándose mas

**-Aye… me llamo Chappy- **sonrió el gatito de pelaje azul y ojos cafés a Lucy sobre la cama de Layla

-**Hola**-miro al Neko mayor**-¿Qué hacen aquí?-**

**-Dormir-**dijo el neko azul**-Lucy sigues rara-**

-**Creo que ustedes vienen para tomar el desayuno en mi casa**-pellizco las mejillas del neko-**¿Cómo sabias que vivía aquí?-**

**-La casera me lo dijo-**bostezo-**Buenas noches-**

**-Buenas noches**-se acercó a la puerta _"espero que no le haya dicho a nadie más"_

**-Lucy…-**

**-¿Si?**-se giró a mirarlo

**-Estas gorda**-y se durmió

A la Heartfilia se le sobresalió una venita y levanto con furia su puño, pero lo bajo pegando un suspiro. Happy no cambiaba.

* * *

Camino hacia su cuarto y se sentó en el sofá junto a la ventana. Tenía tantas cosas en su mente. Todo había cambiado en estos últimos años, Fairy Tail había cambiado había niños, sus amigos eran fuertes y ya varios eran magos clase S aunque ella no se quedaba a tras no es como si no estuviera haciendo nada en estos años después de todo. Se sentía abrumada con tantas emociones, se quitó la muñequera y miro su mano.

**-Natsu…-**susurro su nombre

Muchos recuerdos llegaron a su mente al ver aquella marca. Natsu la hizo llorar tantas veces, consiguió en varias ocasiones que ella gritara tanto que no podía hablar al día siguiente, que no pudiera pararse al día siguiente de tantas veces que se lo hacía… pero a pesar de todo ella tenía un recuerdo, un recuerdo lindo que tuvo con el… uno de los más preciados hasta ahora… bueno hasta cierto punto.

* * *

_**HACE AÑOS ATRÁS**_

* * *

Lucy caminaba nerviosa tras Natsu, era la primera vez que iban solos a una misión luego de eso, ni Happy los había acompañado en esta ocasión. Tenía miedo que algo pasara, pero no tenía idea a que le temía si él ya le había hecho de todo. Suspiro, y camino más rápido. Había que acabar rápido esta misión y volver a casa y si era posible tomar una misión en solitario para alejarse del. En el momento que iba a adelantar al pelirrosa este le sujeta la mano impidiéndoselo.

**-¿A dónde vas?**-le pregunto

**-A-A la casa del cliente, por supuesto-**no pudo evitar que su voz templara ante el tacto

**-¿Tienes miedo?-**acaricio el brazo de la rubia suavemente

**-N-No, Natsu… estamos trabajando**-trato de liberarse

**-Quiero un beso-**y tras decir eso tiro del brazo de la chica y estampo sus labios en los de ella.

Lucy no opuso resistencia es más deseaba sus besos como loca, el pelirrosa tenía algo que hacía que sus labios fueran adictivos hasta el grado que ponían la mente en blanco. El Dragneel entreabrió sus ojos y la sujeto de la cintura para profundizar el beso, sabía que la rubia era débil ante los besos y siempre lo hacía para tenerla cuando lo deseaba, su mano derecha viajo al pecho de la maga apretando su seno sacándole un gemido que rompió el beso.

**-N-No lo hagas-**lo miro suplicante-**Estamos en la calle, en un camino ¿Qué pasa si llegaran a pasar pobladores?-**

**-…-**se lo pensó un poco y luego le sonrió-**Les daré un gran espectáculo-**

**-Natsu**-se alejó del abrazándose a si misma-**Basta, yo no puedo hacer esto-**

EL chico chasqueo la lengua y miro a su alrededor. Estaban en un camino dentro de un bosque, no parecía venir ni un alma, no sentía aromas a kilómetros de donde estaban. Suspiro y tomo la mano de la maga guiándola a una laguna cercana. La Heartfilia miro con asombro al chico, no podía creer lo lejos que iba por un poco de sexo, pero su sorpresa fue mayor al verlo tirarse a la laguna.

**-¡NATSU!-**corrió a la orilla buscándolo

**-No te preocupes solo me enfrió **-salió a la superficie

**-¿Por qué?-**lo miro curiosa agachándose frente a el

Natsu sonrió y se acercó a la orilla-**Porque si no me detengo no te soltare y luego no podrás caminar-**

La rubia se sonrojo fervientemente, cosa que causo ternura en el pelirrosa que no pudo evitar robarle un beso, pero esta vez fue uno suave y cariñosa. Sin dejar de besarla salió del agua provocando que la chica que estaba de cuclillas se desestabilizará y cayera sobre su trasero. Natsu la seguía besando, degustándose de su sabor. Como le encantaba el sabor de Lucy, su sabor no tenía comparación era el más delicioso que en su vida había probado. Se separaron y el beso su frente, la Heartfilia estaba sorprendida por el reciente cambio de actitud del chico, mas solo no se preocupó sabía que en cualquier momento volvería a ser el mismo con ella.

Caminaron en silencio hasta llegar a la misión del cliente.

_**.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.**_

Una vez allí el señor, un anciano bajito y robusto les conto todo lo que deberían saber. A Lucy le sorprendió en gran medida lo que tenían que hacer cosa que le saco un leve sonrojo, pero Natsu estaba molesto, para el eso no le causaba para nada de gracia.

**-Bien eso es todo**-concluyo el vejete

**-Así que ese mago oscuro es…-**

**-¡UN PERVERTIDO!-**gruño Natsu-**Me está diciendo que solo busca chicas para…-**

**-Sí, las secuestra para venderlas como "Mascotas"** –el vejete bajo su mirada-**Temo por la seguridad de mi hija-**

**-Pero… está diciéndome que exponga a mi compañera?**-lo miro con molestia, el solo hecho de pensar en exponer a SU chica como anzuelo no le gustaba

**-Oh vamos, no sería la primera vez que soy la carnada-**se cruzó de brazos haciendo un puchero-**Estas actuando raro-**

**-Yo…-**el pelirrosa bajo su mirada refunfuñando maldiciones-**Como quieras-**

**-¿Entonces…?-**

**-Aceptamos-**le sonrió la rubia

El viejito no podía estar más feliz, confiaba que los magos podrían atrapar al mago oscuro antes de que siguiera con los raptos. Lucy sonreía alegremente y Natsu parecía ser rodeado por una aura totalmente oscura, no quería eso, no quería que otros vieran a su hembra como el la veía. Miro a la rubia dándose cuenta de aquella bella sonrisa adornando sus labios haciéndolo sonreír también, demonios, la amaba mucho.

_**.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.**_

Lucy caminaba por toda la habitación utilizando solo una pollera de tirantes y un pequeño short dado que hacía calor. Natsu recostado en la cama la miraba aún más molesto, pensado por qué la rubia llevaba ropa tan reveladora ¿Qué pasaba si el enemigo atacaba con ella vestida así? Gruño de manera audible llamando la atención de la rubia que al verlo se sorprendió de su estado de humor, desde que comenzaron la misión el pelirosa estaba actuando raro.

**-¿Por qué aceptaste?-**la cuestiona

**-¿Qué te pasa? tu nunca rechazas una misión independiente de lo que nos pidan**-se detuvo y coloco sus manos en su cadera-**Estas actuando raro y… ¿Por qué estamos en la misma habitación?-**

**-No me gusta la misión, no estoy actuando raro y las sirvientas del anciano pensaron que somos pareja así que nos colocaron en la misma**-respondió a todo lo que la chica le pregunto**-Aunque es mejor así-**

Lucy lo miro dolida un poco -**¿Cuánto tiempo seguirás con esto?-**

**-¿Con que? Ah, ¿Cuánto llevamos?**-la miro fingiendo frialdad

**-2 Meses**-desvió su mirada

Natsu sonrió internamente, no esperaba que el tiempo pasara tan rápido. Estar junto a la Heartfilia hacia que el tiempo pasara increíblemente rápido.

**-No lo sé… por el momento no se me apetece**-le respondió

"_Nunca"_ fue la verdadera respuesta que él quería darle, no tenía pensado dejarla ir por nada del mundo. Incluso si se casaba con Lisanna, Lucy nunca se iría de su lado, jamás permitiría que otro que no sea el la tocase, antes muerto. La rubia era suya y solo suya.

**-Natsu…-**se acercó a el-**No dormiré en el mismo sitio que tú, dormiré en el sofá**-

Tras decir eso la rubia se giró sobre sus talones camino al sofá que de por si se veía muy cómodo, pero es retenida por la mano del pelirrosa que la jala a la cama quedando el sobre ella. Lucy se sonrojo en el acto, no podía evitarlo, cada vez que se encontraban en esta situación se ponía nerviosa… después de todo lo amaba.

**-N-Natsu sabes algo… Wendy y los demás DS u-últimamente me ven raro**-trato de evitar su mirada apenada

**-… no les prestes atención**-beso su cuello**-solo preocúpate por mí-**

Y al finalizar comenzó a besarla ignorando en su totalidad que ya sus compañeros dragones sabían sobre su situación con Lucy, pero no le importaba ¡Que se vayan al carajo! Nadie lo iba a separar de la rubia. La Heartfilia estaba sorprendida, nuevamente el pelirrosa la besaba de manera dulce y algo desesperada como si quisiera olvidar algo… Lisanna, la chica no pudo evitar sentirse triste al pensar en la albina, la quería como una hermana más y traicionarla de esta manera la hacía sentir muy mal, sabía que la Strauss amaba a Natsu siempre lo ha amado desde pequeña y ella solo era una chiquilla de mansión que se escapó hace unos dos años y que en este mismo momento hacía de la amante. Cerró sus ojos tratando de olvidar ese sentimiento de culpa, ella no escogió esto, pero no podía negar que anhelaba las carisias del asesino de dragones… al final hablamos del amor de su vida.

Cuando la Heartfilia comenzó a corresponder el beso enredando sus finos dedos en la rebelde cabellera del Dragneel, el chico al verse correspondido deslizo su mano bajo la pollera de la rubia para así acariciar su pecho, la deseaba. Rápidamente se deshizo de la parte superior de la ropa de ella y el. Las carisias y los besos se intensificaban, pero al mismo tiempo eran algo diferentes a los que normalmente se daban, los otros parecían más por obligación y esta vez… no, no lo eran. Las curiosas manos del mago de fuego se introdujeron dentro de la ropa inferior de la chica introduciendo así sus dedos en el caliente centro húmedo de la maga. Lucy estaba avergonzada, no podía comprender que a pesar de todo le correspondiera de tal manera al pelirrosa.

Le quito por completo la ropa para así apreciar el cuerpo desnudo de su hembra, se bajó los pantalones lo suficiente para dejar libre a su gran amigo que se erguía en busca de acción. Se acercó lentamente hacia ella y…

-**Dragneel-sama, Heartfilia-sama Mi Señor quiere informales que se ha visto al mago oscuro merodear por Blue Street **– hablo una mucama desde el otro lado de la puerta.

Natsu soltó un gruñido de frustración cuando la rubia con delicadeza lo empujo para parase. Sin inmutarse por su desnudez camino hacia su maleta y saco algunas prendas que se colocó rápidamente. El pelirosa por su parte la miro con el entrecejo fruncido haciendo un puchero, la rubia al verlo se sorprendió bastante no esperaba verlo en ese plan. Negó y siguió colocándose su ropa.

**-No te pongas eso**-se quejó el chico

**-Estamos hablando de un pervertido, esto es más efectivo para atraerlo ¿no?-**

-**Sí, pero…-**

Lucy coloco sus manos en sus caderas, vestía una minifalda mezclilla, un top que dejaba al descubierto su vientre, una chaqueta y botas largas, no era ropa que no utilizara, pero el maquillaje que se había puesto era lo que más le molestaba al pelirrosa. El lápiz labial rojo, las pestañas encrespadas y un fino perfume eran la mescla para hacer que cualquiera cayera a sus pies, pero para él era un calvario y más al ver que su esencia era aplacada por ese estúpido perfume con desagradable aroma a flores concentradas. Chasqueo la lengua y se dirigió al baño para prepararse.

**-Hay que ver como es**-suspiro con cansancio la maga estelar.

_**.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.**_

Al llegar al lugar indicado la pelea comenzó así de inmediato. El mago que era de aspecto bastante desagradable cayo como era de esperarse ante la Heartfilia, pero no contaba que un celoso Dragon Slayer estuviera oculto esperando para hacerlo trizas.

Para su mala suerte el mago oscuro se atrevió no solo a atacar a la rubia sino también a manosearla cuando el pelirosa estaba ocupado con unas creaciones que el mago oscuro había creado. Las llamas se intensificaron y los estorbos del mago de fuego desaparecieron para luego casi matar al pervertido.

Por su parte la rubia fue a rescatar a las muchachas que no habían sido vendidas todavía. Al finalizar la misión, todo salió realmente bien, la recompensa fue grande e incluso triplicada, las muchachas estaban a salvo, recibieron muchos agradecimientos y sobre todo los destrozos fueron mínimos.

_**.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.**_

**-¡Salido de maravilla!-**chillo emocionada la Heartfilia tirándose en la cama-**Mañana podremos volver a Magnolia-**

**-Tsk**-gruño el chico mirándola con molestia

**-Venga Natsu, no pongas esa cara**-le sonrío luego de tanto tiempo con sinceridad-**Estoy feliz, todo resulto bien y también recibimos toda la recompensa-**

**-Eres una tonta-**desvió su mirada frunció en ceño

**-¿Qué?-**borro su sonrisa y lo miro molesta también

**-Que eres una tonta**-se acercó a la cama-**Realmente lo eres-**

**-¿Por qué si se podría saber?-**pregunto indignada

**-Ese sujeto…**-apretó sus puños-**Te toco, trato de…-**

**-De hacer lo que tú ya me hiciste?-**enarco una ceja

**-No es lo mismo-**se defendió-**Sé que lo hice y… te aseguro que lo seguiré haciendo, pero tengo mis razones-**

**-¿Cuáles?-**

Se miraron sin apartar la mirada. Natsu se sentía ofendido al ser comparado con ese sucio sujeto, si, está bien él la violo, pero no podía compararlo con ese bastardo. Lucy por su parte estaba algo preocupada por lo que le acabo de decir al Dragneel, jamás se lo había dicho a la cara… pero era el momento para decírselo.

**-Eres mía, Luce-**se acercó a ella-**Solo puedes ser mía, solo a mí me puedes pertenecer-**

**-No soy un objeto, Natsu-**lo miro sin titudiar-**No puedo serlo-**

-**Aun si me rechazas seguiré insistiendo-**todo su rostro entre sus manos**-Jamás me alejare de ti-**

**-y Lisanna? Ella es tu novia**-trato de quitarse las manos del chico

**-… lo sé, pero es Lucy quien me enciendo**-acaricio con sus pulgares las mejillas de la chica-**Con Lisanna es… algo que tengo que hacer-**

**-Eres… no, soy una tonta**-y lo tomo de la bufanda besando y al separarse-**Creo que soy masoquista-**

**-No, solo te enamoraste de la persona equivocada-**y la volvió a besar

El mundo era en blanco y negro cuando no estaban juntos, así lo sentían, cuando se veían lo notaban… que color volvía, pero ambos jamás decían una palabra al respecto. Lucy entreabrió sus ojos sintiendo como el pelirosa metía su mano dentro de su ropa para tocar su pecho, lo sabía, había algo diferente en Natsu, era algo que no había notado hasta ahora y eso era que… estaba perdido, lo más probable era que amara a Lisanna, pero al mismo tiempo sentía algo por ella. Trato de sonreír cosa que no pudo ya que aún era besada con desesperación, podía ser que el chico estuviera pasando por algo que solo el calor de otro cuerpo podía liberar, llevo sus manos a la espalda del chico acariciándola, que Natsu supiera sus sentimientos era algo que no le sorprendía ya que se lo dijo muchas veces cuando tuvieron sexo, pero el jamás se lo dijo devuelta, lo que le dolía era que en varias ocasiones escucho como Natsu le decía esas palabras a la albina ¿Qué eran? ¿Amigos con derechos? No, él la obligaba a esto ya que si fuera por ella no lo estaría haciendo ¿Qué demonios eran? No lo sabía, pero Natsu era el color en su negro mundo.

Natsu por su parte quería con desesperación aferrarse al cuerpo de la Heartfilia, estar con Lisanna era complicado. Su conciencia le decía que lo que hacía era horrible, pero ya no podía detenerse. Actuar como si nada pasara, profesarle falso amor a la Strauss y… violar cada que podía a la rubia, porque no era sexo o hacer el amor… era violarla, porque sabía que aunque ella lo amara él la estaba obligando a hacer algo que ella jamás seria capaz de hacer. Lucy era todo para él, pero su deber, su promesa con la albina también era importante, no sabía qué hacer, no tenía idea que iba a hacer cuando se casara con la Strauss y tuviera que tener sexo con ella, no sabía cómo lo haría sin imaginarse estar haciéndolo con la rubia. Ella se había colado muy dentro del. LA recostó en la cama, quitándole toda la ropa, lamiendo su cuerpo… degustándose de ella, en su garganta las palabras que deseaba decirle se atoraban impidiéndoselo, deseaba poder corresponderle sus sentimientos.

**-Na-Natsu Ahhhh-** gimió cuando el chico roso su intimidan con la punta de su miembro

**-Lu-luce**-hablo con voz ronca**-Me encantas, te deseo tanto-**

**-yo También Na… AHHHhhh-** gimió enormemente cuando la penetro profundamente

-**L-Lo siento, pero ya no resistía-**jadeo mirándola con preocupación

**-¿Qué te hmn pasa?-**lo miro extrañada-**realmente estas Ahhhh R-raro**-

**-Lu… promete algo-**se recostó apoyando en sus brazos sobre ella-**No te alejes de mi lado**-

**-Yo… AHHHHhh-**

Sin esperar respuesta de la joven comenzó a moverse con fuerza dentro de ella, era ya una costumbre tener sexo de manera salvaje, algo que no podía controlar. Lucy lo miro con ojos llorosos, pero una ligera sonrisa apareció en sus labios… jamás lo dejaría, en un lugar muy recóndito de su corazón el solo hecho de que el deseara que no se alejara la hacía inmensamente feliz después de todo él era el color en su vida. Sus delicadas manos viajaron a acariciar con dulzura el rostro masculino, Natsu le sonrió con cariño se acercó a sus labios besándolos con delicadeza y ternura. Santo cielo, la amaba tanto. Sus movimientos se volvieron más lentos y profundos adentrándose hasta el fondo de ella.

-**Jamás…-**le susurro ella cuando se separaron-**No lo hare**-

El chico sentía sus ojos llorosos ante eso, los cerro con fuerza mordiéndose el labio haciéndose una pequeña herida que la Heartfilia lamio. Su mano se dirigió a la muñeca de la chica y sacando, no, desgarrando la muñequera para admirar su marca. Miro el cuerpo que se retorcía por placer bajo el, jamás habría algo más bello que eso. Se sentó en la cama aun unido a ella que termino sentada en su regazo, la rubia lo miro sonrojada, con manos temblorosas se apoyó en los hombros del mago de fuego y dudosa la miro.

**-N-No me D-digas…-**se sonrojo furiosamente

-**Vamos Luce**-le sonrió sensualmente-**Quiero verte, muévete**-

El cuerpo de la chica tembló volviéndose un manojo de nervios, de todas las veces que el chico lo había hecho con ella jamás tuvo que moverse para causar aquella placentera fricción. Natsu sonrió con ternura y con sus grandes manos agarro las caderas de la rubia empujándola hacia abajo para penetrarla profundamente.

**-Ahhhhhh Na-Natsu Hmn**-lo miro molesta

**-Muévete cariño**-acaricio su trasero-**se sentirá bien-**

Lucy suspiro y comenzó a moverse, el pelirrosa rio y atrapo uno de los pezones de la maga mordisqueándolo. El rosado cabello del chico roso el pecho desocupado causándole ligeras cosquillas. Haciendo que el chico desatendiera el pecho y la mirara perplejo.

**-¿Qué?-**

**-Tu… hmn… Cabello me ahh hace hmn cosquillas-**rio y gimió

**-¿enserio?-**sonrió volviendo a recostarla**-veamos si te sigues riendo-**

**-Cho-Chotto AHHHHhhhhh- **gimió cuando el chico le alzo las piernas para seguir entrando y saliendo de ella

**-Eres preciosa**-jadeo-**La más bella-**

Y así siguieron toda la noche, amándose sin decir ni una sola palabra. Trayendo color en sus vidas, color que desaparecería cuando volvieran al gremio y tuvieran que separarse para reanudar la rutina que les era común, sabían que luego vendría esa rutina del sí y el no, de las provocaciones por parte del chico de tentarla y burlase de ella… de esa crueldad cuando la metía en su cama. Todo como era, aun así no todo fue en blanco y negro, no todo.

* * *

**PRESENTE**

* * *

Lucy sonrió involuntariamente, esa noche con él había sido la mejor de todas. Natsu se había comportado increíblemente dulce aunque igual se comportaba como un cabron, lo único que le hubiera gustado saber era si el chico alguna vez sintió algo como lo que ella sintió y siento por el aun.

**-Realmente soy una masoquista**-rio y se levantó**-mejor me voy a dormir, si ellos llegan y me ven despierta me retaran-**

Camino a la cocina dejando en la mesa algunos aperitivos para sus queridos amigos que lo más probable era que tuvieran hambre cuando volvieran. Estiro sus brazos y se dirigió a su cuarto. Se quitó la ropa y se metió al baño.

**-que relajante**-se deslizo en el agua

Al salir se puso la pijama y se recostó en la cama para dormir no sin antes mirar hacia al ventana viendo las estrellas. Cerró sus ojos cayendo rápidamente en el placentero sueño, se removió en la cama y murmuro.

**-Te amo…-**murmuro con una sonrisa**-Natsu…-**

**CONTINUARA…**

* * *

**HOLA aquí un nuevo capítulo, espero que les guste, como puse antes en cada capítulo habrá Flash Back de la relación pasada de la pareja, no desesperen que esta relación no será eterna jejeje. Sobre Hikaru, Sora y Testu bueno ya supieron quiénes son XD no era tan difícil de saberlo jejeje me alegra como han recibido esta historia soy muy feliz, gracias.**

**¿Reviews?**

**Mis agradecimientos:**

**camila lucy:** esperemos que mi retorcida mente deje que Natsu le exprese sus sentimientos bien y no la vuelva a arruinar XD nos vemos, besos.

**Alex Darklight**: Tú me estas contagiando el Laxana XD ¿Cómo se volvieron Igneel, Metallicana y Grandine humanos? Eso es algo que luego ellos dirán así que no desesperes. Si, ahora que el pelirosa está libre tiene que esforzarse, pero cabe decir que Lucy no lo sabe aún así que ¿Cómo lo hará? Eso hay que verlo, espero que te guste adelanto próximo capítulo "_Insinuación Layla y Kaito mas un momento Laxana (por ti)"_ nos vemos besos.

**Mislu:** Bueno ya sabes quién es Hikaru, me alegra que te hayan gustado los capítulos, nos leemos besos y abrazos.

**estefani75:** Sip, di muchas pistas con respecto a quienes eran y el hombre de Igneel cuando lo investigue vi que también se escribía con el kanji (creo que a si se dice) de fuego jejeje, espero que te guste, nos vemos, besos.

**celeste32:** Gracias, aquí el nuevo capítulo, nos leemos.

**Elie07:** Me alegra no haberte decepcionado, Hikaru es sexi ¿no? Jejeje nos leemos besos y abrazos.

**Namine drawing:** Si Natsu vuelve o no a violar a Lucy eso se verá en el desarrollo de la historia, encontré lindo llamar a los gemelos con los nombres de personas importantes para Natsu y Lucy XD Sip, son ellos los sujetos misterios y sobre su relación con Lucy se sabrá luego, gracias por leer, nos vemos besos.

**Andrea:** No sé si volveré a poner que Natsu le haga eso a Lucy, todo depende del desarrollo de la trama, gracias por leer, te debo una caja de pañuelos desechables, nos vemos besos.

**Neko Heartgneel:** si son pero el ¿cómo? Es algo que luego se sabrá. Sé que sería horrible, pero hablamos de que llevan 6 años separados, además llega un extraño y Lucy no es tan cercana a él… no creo que pueda resistir no tenerla a su lado, pero eso ya se verá, nos vemos besos.

**ToRiMa:** Sufrira, pero allí están sus dos angelitos que le darán una enorme razón para pelear por su familia y sobre todo para pelear por su amada aunque Hikaru (Igneel) no se la dejara muy fácil ya que él está algo molesto con su adorado hijo, nos vemos besos.

**kanakochan 01:** Me alegra que te siga gustando jejej zeref están sexi, pero Mavis es una dulzura XD nos vemos, besos.

**Michie-san:** Obvio que peleara por ella, pero estamos hablando de un dragón de más de 400 años contra un mocoso de 25 años no creo que se las pueda, aun así lo intentara ya que de por si Lucy sigue siendo suya, gracias por leer nos vemos, besos.

**Nata:** En si estaba aburrida de que siempre los hijos odien a Natsu, ya tuve suficiente con mi otro fic secretos del pasado donde Hiroto (el hijo) lo odia, en fin me alegro que te guste, besos y abrazos.

**amulet vanilla:** jejeje como ves no vienen del futuro o son los hijos reales, sino que son los dragones en forma humana y la razón luego la veremos, nos vemos besos.

**Kanakochan:** Sip, los nombres estaban relacionados con los elementos respectivamente Sora=cielo, Hikaru=Luz (con el kanji de fuego) y Tetsu=Hierro jejej nos leemos, besos.

**Ireth1324:** Gracias, espero que te guste la continuación, besos y abrazos.

**Sakura-chan:** Sip, es Igneel y los demás dragones, no pasa nada, me hace feliz que la lees, nos leemos, besos y abrazos.

**LOS QUIERO A TODOS, SE DESPIDE CON CARIÑO KIRA-CHAN**


	4. Magia compartida

**Capítulo 4: Magia compartida**

Una persona encapuchada caminaba por entremedio de un espeso bosque, era de día, pero la gran cantidad de árboles hacia que pareciera que era de noche. No supo cuántas horas estuvo caminando, pero sonrió cuando llego a un gran valle escondido. Movió su cabeza observando todo el lugar, tal como lo pensaba ese lugar nunca había sido profanando por los humanos. Sus ojos divisaron un rio del cual bebió un poco de agua y luego se sentó en una roca, estaba completamente loca, nunca debió haber hecho algo como eso, pero valía la pena.

Sus manos retiraron la capucha de su cabeza y luego acaricio su abultado vientre del cual se podía apreciar alrededor de 5 meses de gestación. Sonrió con cariño mientras sus rubios cabellos danzaban en el viento.

-**Levy estará molesta porque deje de escribir?-**se preguntó a si misma-**No me quedaba de otra si quería llegar aquí sin que nadie lo notara**-

Un suspiro salió de sus labios, entonces un gran estruendo la alerto y al girarse tres pares de ojos la miraban entre curiosidad y malestar.

**-¿Que eres?-**le pregunto la criatura de escamas rojas

**-No ves que es una humana, genio**-le dio un colazo la de escamas blancas-**La pregunta es ¿Quién eres?-**

**-Hueles inusual**-la olfateo el de escamas negras-**Oh, estas embarazada-**

**-Ustedes…-**la chica los miro sin temor al ver quiénes eran-** ¿Son Metallicana, Grandine y Igneel?-**

**-¿Nos conocemos?-**preguntaron asombrados al mismo tiempo

**-No, pero conozco a sus hijos**-les aclaro la rubia sentándose nuevamente en la roca-**Me llamo Lucy, Lucy Heartfilia-**

**-Eres la hija de Layla-**la miro asombrada la dragona-**Ahora que te veo eres igualita a ella-**

**-¿Conocen a mi madre?-**

**-Conocemos a muchas personas, cariño y tu madre era una maga muy poderosa en sus tiempos-**le dijo Grandine

-**Oye…-**el dragón de fuego la miro con ojos entrecerrados**-¿Por qué hueles a mi hijo? No será que…-**

-**Es una larga historia-**bajo su mirada triste-**Una triste historia-**

**-No me digas que él está…-**

**-No, NO**- la rubia negó-**Él está bien… mejor que nunca, solo es que el… está enamorado de otra chica y yo…-**sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas, no quería decirle eso al padre de Natsu, ella no venía a mendigar pena.

Igneel la miro tratando de comprender lo que pasaba, un bufido escapo del y un brillante brillo lo cubrió. La Heartfilia alzo su mirada y para cuando el brillo desapareció Igneel se había transformado en humano y al poco tiempo le habían seguido sus compañeros.

**-¿Cómo es que…-**

**-Magia, tesoro**-le sonrió Grandine**-¿Cómo demonios creer que hemos sobrevivido por siglos?-**

**-Pero los chicos dijeron que eran dragones es que acaso ¿nunca les mostraron esa forma?-**les pregunto la chica

**-Nunca**-respondieron con simpleza-**Es más cómodo moverse como dragón-**

**-Yo por mi parte creí que con mi verdadera forma, ósea la de dragón, era más fácil intimidar a el idiota de Gajeel**-le sonrió divertido Metallicana

**-Nosotros también**-concordaron los otros dos sorprendiéndola, se lo esperaba de Igneel, pero de la dragona era raro

**-No es lo único que podemos hacer, también podemos cambiar nuestro aroma**-le comento la albina

Lucy estaba asombrada, tal cual como dijeron sus amigos estos dragones era jodidamente amables y sobretodo parlanchines. Rio al notar cierta similitud en la conducta de los tres con sus respectivos hijos. La rubia se estremeció al sentir una mano sobre su vientre. Sus ojos marrones vieron con asombro como Igneel acariciaba su vientre con una cálida sonrisa. El pelirrojo la miro y sonrió más ampliamente.

-**Así que voy a ser abuelo, pero…-**quito su manos y frunció el entrecejo-**¿Qué mierda fue lo que te hiso mi hijo?-**

**-Yo…-**su labio tembló y sus manos se empuñaron**-Te puedo decir en simples palabras que yo solo fui la otra… la que lo complacía-**

**-ese Hijo de…-**gruño con molestia, su hijo había hecho algo imperdonable para los dragones.

La mirada seria del rey dragón de fuego fue imitada por sus compañeros, una de las cosas que los dragones tenían sumamente prohibidas era que sobre todas las cosas sin importar nada **nunca **podían obligar a su pareja a aceptarlos y menos si es que a pesar de saber que esa persona era la indicada estar con otra y con la misma al mismo tiempo. Un dragón siempre le tenía que ser fiel a su pareja incluso si esta no lo aceptaba.

Lucy se dio una abofeteada mental, culpándose por haberle dicho aquello al dragón, no tenía que decírselo, ella solo había venido a pedirle que fuera a ver a su hijo, pero sentía que aquella mirada dorada la obligaba a decirle todo lo que sentía. Igneel rodeo con brazos protectores a la chica sintiendo lo frágil que era, lo que la maga celestial no sabía era que incluso si ella no se los decía él lo sabría, lo había visto cuando miro a la chica a los ojos después de haberle tocado el vientre. Se sentía realmente decepcionado del pelirrosa, esperaba algo mejor de él, no lo había educado-_en esos pocos años_- para ser un jodido cabron. La Heartfilia al sentir la calidez del cuerpo del dragón no pudo evitar llorar, llorar todo lo que se había estado guardando sin que nadie le diera apoyo, sin un hombro en el que llorar. Igneel acaricio su cabello y con vos suave le dijo.

-**Siempre estaré con ustedes, contigo y con tus hijos**-

* * *

_**-…el-**_

_**-…neel-**_

_**-Igneel-**_

**-¡IGNEEL PEDAZO DE IDIOTA ESCUCHAME!-**grito la dragona del cielo dándole un fuerte coletazo

**-¡¿Qué te pasa estúpida?!-**le grito de vuelta el dragón de fuego molesto

**-La reunión ha terminado**-resoplo**-Eres el rey, por un demonio presta atención, eres tu quien lidera a los dragones-**

**-Si lo que digas**-gruño

-**No sé en qué minuto se les ocurrió a los dragones ancianos elegirte como nuestro líder?-**bufo la dragona

**-En el mismo momento que me obligaron a dejar a Natsu para ocultarnos y no entrometernos con los humanos**-le recordó el dragón de fuego

**-En que pensabas, Salamander?-**le pregunto Metallicana bostezando-**Esos ancianos solo parlotean de que tengamos cuidado y que ningún humano nos vea-**

**-Cierto**-concordó el dragón-**y** **Pensaba en el día que conocimos a Lucy-**

Los dragones recordaron el hecho con nostalgia, la rubia era tan frágil en aquel entonces, estaba tan herida, pero luego de que Igneel y Layla nacieran se volvió una mujer fuerte incluso les encargaba a los niños para ayudar en misiones a el chico de pelo zafiro y la de pelo de chicle, Lucy se había vuelto bastante fuerte tanto física como psicológicamente, pero aun su corazón tenía heridas que podían abrirse si no tenía cuidado y esa era la razón por la cual decidieron seguirla a Magnolia, querían vigilar que la rubia estuviera bien. La dragona del cielo estiro sus alas para prepararse en emprender el vuelo.

**-¿Nos largamos? Lucy nos espera y ya se nos hiso tarde**-

Los otros dragones asintieron y emprendieron vuelo hacia Magnolia donde la chica que tanto adoraban los esperaba.

* * *

Los cálidos rayos del sol se filtraron por el cuarto. Una mujer de ojos marrón con un toque de violeta abrió sus ojos fijándose en el hombre de gran cuerpo que dormía a su lado, sonrió juguetona y se acercó a el frotándose de manera provocativa. El rubio abrió sus ojos y sonrió a su esposa para luego besarla de manera apasionada.

-**Te encanta jugar-**enredo su mano en las hebras marrones

**-Me encanta**-le miraba juguetona mientras su mano acariciaba el torso desnudo del hombre

Laxus sonrió y giro con ella dejando bajo el. La beso nuevamente mientras que con sus grandes manos acariciaba el cuerpo de la morena haciéndola estremecer. Sonrió satisfecho al ver como la mujer abrió lentamente sus piernas a medida que sus caricias descendían, roso su intimidad provocándola.

**-L-Laxus… vamos, no quiero esperar**-rogo enredando sus piernas alrededor de el

**-Eres una mujer muy impaciente**-se posiciono entre sus piernas-**Y a mí me encanta-**

Se froto contra la castaña dándose ambos placenteras descargas de placer. Se introdujo lento en ella sintiéndola completamente. Gruño cuando entro en su totalidad. Se movió lentamente para luego embestirla con fiereza cada vez que ella rogaba por más. Luego de varios minutos ambos alcanzaron el orgasmo, la mujer sonrió y lo atrajo hacia ella dándole mimos con sus manos y el disfrutando de las carisias y estar aun dentro de ella, pero.

**-Mamá, Papá hay que ir al gremio-**les dijo el pequeño Kaito al otro lado de la puerta

-**NO ABRAS LA PUERTA**- gritaron ambos adultos al ver como la manilla se movía

Se separaron rápidamente, el rubio tomo sus calzoncillos y le alcanzo un camisón para dormir a su esposa que se lo puso rápidamente, habían olvidado a su pequeño hijo que solía entrar al dormitorio sin avisar. El pequeño abrió la puerta viendo como sus padres sonreían nerviosos y muy sonrojados. El niño rio y se dio media vuelta.

**-Son unos sexópatas**-y camino con calma

**-Ese mocoso**-lo miro con ojos entrecerrados el Drayer-**no quiero que se acerque otra vez a las revista del abuelo-**

-**Lo mismo digo, pero…-**sonrió divertida**-No crees que está demasiado emocionado en ir al gremio?-**

**-Ahora que lo dices-**

**-Creo que nuestro pequeño se ha interesado en la pequeña de Natsu-**se levantó de la cama

**-Oh, le ha tocado contra un padre celoso**-

El matrimonio se miró y saltaron algunas carcajadas, oh las cosas sí que se pondrían interesantes.

* * *

Lucy tenía el ceño fruncido, los chicos no habían llegado, supuso lo peor, pero luego recordó ¡SON DRAGONES! Suspiro y dirigió su mirada a sus hijos que jugaban con Gin y las gemelas Fullbuster. Sonrió al ver como sus hijos se divertían tanto con ellas. Un escalofrió recorrió su espalda, sentía como alguien la vigilaba, se giró bruscamente buscando quien la hacía sentir tan incómoda, pero nada. Se giró nuevamente y otra vez la misma sensación, suspiró y tomo una cuchara, la levanto frente a ella y lo vio. Natsu la miraba detalladamente, sentía enormes ganas de reír, pero se contuvo. Suspiro y dejos la cuchara a un lado, él era un idiota.

* * *

**-Nee, Nee Ig-kun, Lala-chan –**los llamo por sus apodos Meme **-¿Ustedes son magos de fuego?-**

-**No lo somos, somos Dragon Slayer de fuego**-corrigió el niño-**Somos mejores que los magos de fuego-**

**-¿Enserio?-**los ojos de Mimí se iluminaron-**Gin puede hacer algunas cosas, pero no muchas ya que un dragón no se las ha enseñado-**

**-¿Nos mostrarían?-**preguntaron ambas niñas

**-Es que…-**dudaron los gemelos

**-Venga chicos, por favorrrrr…..-**les pidió el pequeño Redfox

**-Bien**-suspiro el pelirrosa-**Layla, yo lo hago y…. quédate atrás-**

**-Hai, Oni-chan**-la pequeña se puso tras su hermano con una sonrisa

Los demás niños no comprendieron lo que el hijo de Natsu quiso decir con eso, pero no estarían dispuestos a averiguarlos así que como la pequeña pelirrosa ellos también se pusieron tras el chico. Igneel miro a sus nakamas y sonrió. Layla estaba algo preocupada, no era bueno que su hermana ocupara su magia en interiores, la última vez que lo hiso su madre lo castigo por un mes sin comer fuego y sin poder entrenar con el abuelo Igneel. El chico respiro hondo, no podía fallar, bueno no era como si no pudiera controlar su magia sino que cuando la utilizaba las llamaradas eran demasiado grandes e intensas por lo cual solía quemar más de la cuenta.

**- Karyū no….-**

* * *

Tanto Natsu como Lucy voltearon a ver lo sucedido, la cara del pelirrosa fue de curiosidad y asombro mientras que la de la rubia fue terror, mucho terror. De todas las habilidades que el niño decidió mostrarles la más peligrosa que tenía era el rugido, uno de sus ataques más poderosos. Por Mavis, solo esperaba que el rugido fuera contra ella.

* * *

**-¡HOUKO!-**

Las llamas salieron a gran potencio exactamente en dirección de la rubia. Era un rugido incluso más potente que el de Natsu cuando niño, muy parecido al que el Dragneel había utilizado en el torneo para derrotar a Rogue y Sting en los juegos mágicos. Natsu se alarmo al ver como el rugido iba contra la rubia más el pequeño miro con mucho miedo lo sucedido, no era miedo de dañar a su madre, era miedo a lo que ocurriría después.

**-¡LUCY!-**grito Hikaru entrando al gremio junto sus compañeros

Lucy suspiro y levantó su mano derecha. Las llamas se detuvieron cerca de su palma y lentamente desaparecer. Una vez que las llamas se disiparon la rubia bajo su mano y sintió un ligero ardor en su muñeca, pero no lo suficientemente fuerte como para que le doliera. Por su parte el sorprendido pelirrosa sintió que su cuerpo se recargaba como si hubiera comido fuego, pero no lo había hecho, no era la primera vez que lo sentía, en las noches o en el día sentía como sus energías aumentaban.

**-¿Qué demonios?-**murmuro bajito

Hikaru llego rápidamente al lado de la rubia y golpeo ligeramente la cabeza de la mujer. La Heartfilia se sobo la cabeza frunciendo el ceño.

**-¿Por qué me golpeas?-**le pregunto

-**Estás loca**-le susurro-¿**Quiere que Natsu sepa de esa habilidad?-**

**-¿Qué?**-enarco una ceja confundida y luego abrió sus ojos con asombro**-**¡**Lo había olvidado!-**grito y se tapó la boca-**La magia compartida…-**

**-Idiota-**le dijeron Sora y Tetsu

Lucy había olvidado ese detalle sumamente importante. Luego de conocer a los dragones y contarles un suceso del pasado, la rubia había descubierto una extraña habilidad que los dragon slayer compartían con sus respectivas parejas y eso era la famosa _"Magia compartida"_ la cual consistía que cuando la pareja del Dragon slayer era atacada con el elemento de su compañero la magia era absorbida por la marca y trasladada hacia el dragón haciendo que este reanudara sus energía sin ingerir el elemento directamente y su pareja no era dañada. Lucy tomo su muñeca con su otra mano apretándola, eso había sido estúpido de su parte y más ahora al ver la cara de confusión del pelirrosa, no le diría, no quería hacerlo. Se giró en el taburete y siguió bebiendo su jugo ignorando la penetrante mirada del Dragneel y las quejas de los Dragones.

**-Estúpido**-murmuro entre dientes

* * *

**HACE MUCHOS AÑOS Atrás (4 MESES DE RELACION SECRETA)**

* * *

Estaban rodeados por el enemigo, la simple misión que el Team Natsu y Lisanna habían tomado se había complicado cuando más magos aparecieron alrededor de ellos. Lucy jadeaba mientras ayudaba a Loki a pelear, sus ojos achocolatados viajaron hacia todos sus compañeros que peleaban arduamente. Noto como las fuerzas de Natsu se agotaban ya que no había ingerido nada de fuego. La Heartfilia miro a la _"novia/ prometida" _del Dragneel siendo rodeada por magos elementales, mejor dicho por magos de fuego. Se alarmo y corrió hacia ella interponiéndose en el ataque. El Dragneel al ver aquello sintió que su corazón se detenía, ver como Lucy era envuelta por la abrazadoras llamas lo alarmo, pero su sorpresa fue enorme cuando las llamas se disiparon sin causarle ningún daño mientras que Natsu sentía como su cuerpo recobraba energía y derroto a los enemigos.

Se dirigió hacia donde las magas estaban junto con sus compañeros, estaba a punto de llamar a la rubia, pero se detuvo y camino hacia la albina tomándola de los hombros y mostrando una expresión de preocupación, bueno no era como si no estuviera preocupado por la Strauss, pero su preocupación era mayor por la Heartfilia.

**-¿estás bien?-**le pregunto el Dragneel acariciando los cabellos de su novia

**-C-Claro-** respondió incomoda por la situación-**Pero…**-miro a la rubia-**Lucy ¿estás bien? El ataque te dio-**

**-¿Ah? Etto… yo... sí, estoy bien**-respondió incomoda al ver como el Dragneel tomaba de la cintura a la albina-No me paso nada-

**-Estas segura?-**le pregunto el Fullbuster examinándola con la mirada y con sus manos tocaba el rostro y brazos de la rubia

Lucy solo le sonrió asintiendo. Wendy miro al Dragon Slayer de fuego que fruncía el ceño al ver como el peli azabache tocaba con tanta libertad a su hembra. Lisanna miro al pelirrosa al sentir el agarre en su cintura mas firme, pero cuando lo miro el chico le sonrió y le dio un pequeño beso que la sonrojo. Erza chasqueo la lengua molesta, no le gustaba para nada la relación de esos dos y más sabiendo que la rubia estaba coladita por ese estúpido. Suspiro y toco el hombro de su amiga dándole su apoyo a lo igual que Happy que se posiciono en su cabeza.

**oOoOoOoOo**

La noche había llegado y la rubia no podía dormir en lo absoluto. Erza, Lisanna, Wendy, Charle y Happy-qu_e se había colado al cuarto_- dormían plácidamente, sonrió con cariño y se levantó de la cama. Sus ojos se encontraron con el tranquilo rostro de la Strauss que dormía a pata suelta en el fundón. Corrió la puerta del cuarto, se estaban alojando en una posada por esa noche mañana regresarían al gremio.

**-Lo siento, Lisanna-**

LA albina se removió en el fundón y balbuceo cosas incoherente para luego soltar un pequeño ronquido que hiso reír a la rubia. Negó con leves movimientos, era horrible lo que le estaba haciendo, pero no podía dejarlo, él no se lo permitiría. Suspiro con cansancio y salió a dar un paseo.

**oOoOoOoOo**

Camino por la playa, era hermoso, la luna se reflejaba en el agua. Se sentó en el suelo acomodando su yukana bien y miro el paisaje. El lugar estaba bastante silencioso solo acompañado del relajante sonido de las olas, sonrió, le gustaba esa calma.

**-¿Luce?-**

**-Natsu-**dijo la rubia al ver como el chico se acercaba a ella

Nuevamente su cuerpo se estremeció y su corazón palpito. El Dragneel frunció el ceño, pero lo ignoro y se sentó junto a ella. Su mano tomo la de la rubia que la aparto rápidamente y el la miro malhumorado.

**-¿Qué te pasa?-**

**-No me toques, Lisanna esta aquí**-miro hacia otro lado sintiendo dolor en su pecho más al recordar el beso de esta tarde

**-¿Y?-** tomo entre sus dedos las hebras doradas-**No me importa, ahora estamos solos-**

**-No me toques, Natsu**-se levantó y sacudió la yukata-**Estoy harta de esto-**

**-¿Qué vas a hacer?-**se levantó y la miro con ojos fríos**-¿Dejarme, huir, esconderte? No Lucy, no puedes, yo no te lo permitiré-**

**-¡QUIERO SER LIBRE!-**le grito-**Quiero escoger mi vida, no quiero esta vida, quiero que me amen, quiero que me respeten… no quiero ser la otra que jamás podrá llegar a mas**-

**-…-**no le dijo nada solo la miro, sabía que eso era cierto, pero no quería dejarla ni tampoco quería romper su promesa con Lisanna-**Lucy ¿Qué fue lo que hiciste con el ataque que ellos te lanzaron?-**

**-No me cambies el tema, no lo sé-**suspiro-**solo sé que no me afecto, Natsu ¿Podemos dejar esto?-**

**-No-**le dijo sin pensarlo mucho-**y ni creas que te dejare irte-**

**-Lo sé**-bajo su mirada "_Para irme no tengo que decírtelo"-_**Sting se me confeso-**

Aquello hiso que el pelirrosa la mirara con asombro y luego la ira, no, los celos lo invadieran, pensar que ese rubio deseaba tener a su hembra como él la tenía lo irritaba. Ellos eran Dragon Slayer era obvio que el dragón blanco sabía que Lucy era suya. Gruño y la tomo con brusquedad del antebrazos, sus ojos denotaban ira que la intimido, eran los mismo ojos que el Dragneel tenía cuando la violo la primera vez.

-**Él no te puede tener, un dragón no puede tener a una hembra que ya otro tomo-**le dijo apretando más el agarre

Mentía, eso no era cierto. Una de las tantas reglas que existían entre los dragones era que si un dragón no cuidaba a su hembra otro tenía todo el derecho de tomarla como suya y de esta manera la marca se desvanecía y se presentaba la del otro cuando este la tomara como también era si el dragón moría la hembra pasaba a otro. Esta regla solo se aplicaba al compañero del dragón ya que el dragón en si no podía sobrevivir sin ella y al perderla era una carga grande.

Lucy lo miro con miedo, ahora no se atrevía a decirle que lo había rechazado al notar que este estaba enamorado de alguien del cual no le dijo el nombre. Natsu arrastro a la rubia hacia unas rocas y con brusquedad la acurrado contra las rocas.

**-N-Natsu-**

**-Creo que ya te dije que eras mía Lucy**-desato la yukata y masajeo los pechos de la maga-**Te lo voy a recordar-**

**-D-Detente**-sollozo-**Recuerda que Ahh Lisanna hmn esta aquí**-

**-No me importa**-y al decir eso la beso con brusquedad

Mientras la besaba con fiereza una de sus manos apretaba el pecho de la mana sin delicadeza y la otra mano le deslizaba las bragas. Al bajarlas metió dos dedos en el centro de la maga moviéndolos rápido y brusco, sin importarle si le hacía daño o no. Las lágrimas recorrieron el rostro de la chica aguantándose lo doloroso con que los dedos del mago se movía y entonces lo sintió, el entro en ella sin aviso. Tomo una de las piernas de la chica mientras la penetraba.

La Heartfilia sujeto los hombros del mago, ya no le importo ocultar sus gemidos y solo los dejo salir. Natsu se movía con rapidez, gruño y salió de ella, la giro para penetrarla por detrás. La rubia se agarró ahora de las rocas mientras sentía como el intruso en su cuerpo le daba placer, era extraño que a pesar de no gustarle aquello su cuerpo respondió con gustoso. Era gracioso.

Luego de varios minutos la maga ya se había venido un par de veces y entonces el culmino del también llego. De una firme estocada dejo que su semilla llenara a la chica que gimió audiblemente en un nuevo orgasmo que provoco el sentir la esencia del mago de fuego. El Dragneel sonrió y salió de ella, se sentó en el suelo y la atrajo hacía en sentándola en su regazo. La ayudo a acomodarse las ropas y la beso con suavidad.

**-Lucy, no dejes que otros te toquen-**acaricio sus hebras-**No quiero hacértelo recordar siempre de esta forma que eres mía-**

**-Sí, Natsu**-se limitó a asentir, no podía reusarse**-perdóname-**

Aquella disculpa lo hirió, era el quien debía disculparse, pero callo y siguió haciéndole mimos. La miro y sonrió al ver como dormía entre sus brazos. Se levantó con ella y la cargo a la posada.

**-Descansa, Luce-**

* * *

_**PRESENTE**_

* * *

Natsu no comprendía lo que había pasado hace minutos atrás, todo era tan confuso. Sus ojos jade dieron hacia donde estaba sus hijos notando que solo Igneel estaba con Gin y las gemelas. Busco a Layla quien conversaba con Kaito, frunció el ceño al ver como el rubio le limpiaba el rostro a la niña que se había manchado con pastel. Layla le sonrió apenada sonrojándolo. Se levantó brusco y miro a Lucy a quien no le importaba lo que si hija hacia estaba a punto de decirles cuando las puertas se abrieron dejando ver a una mujer embarazada y sonriente en la puerta.

**-Oh, qué bueno que viniste**-le sonrió Mirajane a la recién llegada

**-¡TIAAAAa!-**corrió la pequeña hija de la demonio

-**Hola, Karin-chan**-le sonrió la mujer

Natsu sonrió y se acercó a saludarla con un abrazo teniendo cuidado con el vientre de la chica.

* * *

Lucy miro la escena asombrada, sentía su corazón oprimirse. Hikaru la miro con preocupación, pero algo no andaba bien con la muchacha, había algo en ella que hacia su olor diferente. La recién llegada al ver a la rubia en la barra sonrió y corrió a abrazarla sin importar su estado. Entre lágrimas le dijo.

**-Has vuelto, Lucy-chan-**

Lucy se tensó y luego correspondió el abrazo con timidez y culpa sonrió.

**-He vuelto… Lisanna-**

**CONTINUARA….**

* * *

**HASTA aquí el capítulo, como ven otro recuerdo de Natsu abusando de Lucy-chan. Jojojo ha llegado la adorada albina y eso tomo por sorpresa a Lucy quien aún no sabe que ella termino con Natsu el mismo día que ella se fue jojojo ¿Qué cosas pasaran ahora? ¿Cuántas reglas tienen los dragones? ¿Qué hará Natsu? ¿Cuánto tiempo seguirán ocultándole la verdad de quienes son ellos tres a los Dragon Slayer? ¿Qué otros recuerdos se apreciaran ahora? ¿Quién es el padre del bebé de Lisanna? ¿No creen que Layla y Kaito son una tierna pareja? Y ¿Cómo reaccionara la Strauss al ver a los gemelos pelirrosa? Eso y más en el siguiente capitulo**

**¿REVIEWS?**

_**Mis agradecimientos:**_

**Namine drawing:** el tiempo que subo los capítulos-_a lo igual que los demás Fic_- es cuando me llega la inspiración, tengo tiempo y si tengo internet aunque más por la primera, me alegra que te guste, nos leemos besos.

**hitomi kinomoto: **No siempre es malo con ella, para ser sinceras sucedía cuando había otro hombre implicado Natsu se comportaba como un cabron con ella, nos leemos, besos.

**Alex Darklight:** Espero que te guste el Laxana de este capítulo y la pequeña interacción entre Layla y Kaito XD bueno ahora sabes porque se transforman y siendo sinceras Igneel esta sentido con el pelirrosa por eso de las reglas de los dragones, solo la canción te juro que lo tendré en cuenta ya que uso las canciones para poder expresar mejor los sentimientos de los personajes, gracias, nos leemos besos y abrazos cariñosos.

**Neko Heartgneel:** jejeje es normal que te confundas, es confuso en cierto punto y tratare de disipar las dudas XD nos leemos besos.

**Guest:** Gracias por el apoyo, nos leemos besos.

**mei-chan:** jojo la cosa esta recién planteándose ya verás como tetsu, Sora y Hikaru (Metallicana, Grandinne y Igneel) le causaran dolores de cabeza a sus respectivos hijos. Sobre Natsu los celos no faltaras, nos leemos besos.

**Mizoretsuky:** Gracias, aquí está la continuación, nos leemos besos.

**Sakura-chan:** Claro y también di pistas muy obvias espero que te guste la conti, nos leemos besos y abrazos.

**kannakochan01:** El amor vuelve tontos a las personas y Lucy no estuvo ajena a ello, nos leemos besos.

**Luce Heartfilia:** Gracias por leerlo, espero que te guste este capítulo, nos leemos besos y abrazos.

**azuza Dragneel**: Gracias obvio que la seguiré, nos leemos besos.

**NOS VEMOS EN EL PROXIMO CAPITULO, LOS QUIERE KIRA-CHAN**


End file.
